tU eN mIs ZaPaToS
by AkaneMiiya
Summary: ella queria el amor de el, y cuando el pudo aceptarlo no lo hizo, ahora la que huye es ella. Por fin Completo-
1. Invitados

Hey hola a todos pues solo que los personajes no son míos, esto es sin fines de lucro.

Esta idea surgió el día domingo a las 2:40 de la mañana y espero que les guste.

Tu en mis zapatos.

Cap.1

*Invitados

-no lo hare olvidalo!

-porfavor...

-no, no y no

-te ayude con una cuartada hace una semana para que no te

castigaran, me la debes

-phoes, vas a estar con tu novio el cabeza de cepillo y yo voy a estar de mal tercio, no lo hare, no ire

-porfavor porfavor, te lo pido por la amistad que tenemos desde niñas, estoy nerviosa, vamos a estar solos en mi casa y nadie va a llegar y me da panico que valla a pasar algo más y...

-pues solo le dices la verdad, que no estas lista y ya

-porfavor, sabes como soy y si termino accediendo...

-espera tu quieres que pase…"eso"?

-pues ese es el problema, aveses quiero y otras tengo miedo, esque yo le amo mucho pero quiero esperar, estoy entre la espada y la pared, dame una ayuda yendo a mi casa el viernes por la noche, ya sabes, sera como una reunion social en lugar de una cita de enamorados, y asi no tendremos oportunidad de nada...

-olvidalo Geraldo me va a estar viendo con mala cara, definitivamente olvidalo- y dio media vuelta para dirigirse al salon de clases.

-no te va a mirar con mala cara por que si no tambien miraria con mala caraa Arnold y...

-que?!, espera Arnold ira?- deteniendose en seco

-sip

-pues estonces menos voy, sabes que detesto tenerlo cerca desde que paso, bueno ya sabes, es lo peor que me puesdes hacer- continuando su camino.

-bueno no es seguro que valla...

-pheps decidete, va ir o no

-pues yo supongo que cuando le diga a Gerald que vas a venir a ver peliculas con nosotros, por desquite tambien lo va a invitar.

Helga habia seguido su camino y ya no le habia contestado

-Hel porfavor, si?

-no, ya deja de insistir, ademas siempre estoy peleando con tu novio, y ya viene el profesor, ya deja el tema por la paz.

Y asi transcurrieron las primeras clases hasta el primer descanso...

Helga y Phoebe estaban en los casilleros hablando de lo mismo dandole y dandole vueltas y entonces...

-Hola amor- saludo Gerald con un beso a su novia

-Bueno me voy- Helga ya estaba por irse cuando Phoebe la tomo del brazo y no la dejo alejarse

-Oye amor respecto al viernes Helga estara con nosotros en mi casa

-Que?!- al unisono Gerald y Helga

- Bueno mi mamá dice que alguien se tenia que quedar conmigo, si no, me tenia que ir con ellos el fin de semana a casa de tia Noriko...-

-Bueno y estonces que hay de mi, por que no les dijistes a tus padres que me quedaria contigo?-

-Si claro, "oye mamá Gerald se va a quedar a dormir en la casa mientras que no estan" , obiemante no, son capaces de mal interpretar y eso causaria puros problemas-

Helga miraba a Phobe con cara de pocos amigos

-Bien, entonces si tu ya invitaste a alguien yo tambien lo hare-

Phobe volteo a ver a Helga con cara de "te lo dije"

-A quien?- haciendoce la desentendida

-Arnold, por supuesto-

-Pues por mi no hay problema-

-Bien

-bien- y gerald se fue, entre frustrado y alegre por haber logrado colar tambien a su amigo.

-Esta vez si te pasaste, por que le dijiste que iria?!

-Ya te lo dije no quiero estar sola con el, hasme ese favor, si?

-Ya que- con cara de resignacion.

* * *

-que?!, no se suponia que estarias "solo" con ella mientras no estuvieran sus padres, yo que rayos voy hacer ahi metido?-

-Mira, Phoes salio con que su mama le habia pedido una condicion para quedarse este fin de semana en su casa y pues le dijo que se quedaria Helga, y yo por hacerme el importante y no quedar como bobo pues dije que tu irias...

-Espera va a estar Helga?

-Sip, sabia que eso te iba a alegrar y que ibas a acceder rapido, amigo te conosco

-Gerald me va a mandar por un tubo igual que las veses anteriores, mejor no voy- mirando hacia el techo con cara triste

-Hermano, tu eres el chico mas perseverante que conosco no puede ser que en esto te des por vencido.

-Ella me odia desde primero de secundaria cuando paso aquello, y...

-pero cuando salvamos el barrio ella dijo que te amaba, algo debe de quedar de ese sentimiento.

-No creo, yo acabe con el

-Vamos hermano, arriba esos animos vas a tener todo el fin de semana para convenserla

-Esta bien, ire.-puso una sonrrisa en su rostro, y asi ambos chicos se fueron rumbo a la cafeteria.

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí el primer capitulo, ya se me quedo un poco corto pero ya mis ojitos me dicen que me valla a dormir.

Por si alguen se lo pregunta, si, si hubo problema entre Arnold y Helga y pronto se los voy a poner, tal vez en el sig. Cap.

Porfa dejen reviews… weno si quieren

Nos escribimos pronto

Bye bye


	2. Recuerdos

He aquí el capitulo numero 2, estoy contenta puesto que no son las 2 de la mañana…

Tu EN MIS ZAPATOS.

Cap. 2 Recuerdos

* * *

Primer día de la secundaria, seria genial, había estado todas las vacaciones de verano en Inglaterra con la familia de su padre que casi nunca frecuentaban, y fue más que grandioso, fue extraordinario.

Tenia una tía, Ana, que era unos cuantos años mas grande que ella y que estaba obsesionada por la moda, a primera impresión pensó que definitivamente jamás se llevarían bien pero fue todo lo contrario fue con la persona que paso mas tiempo.

Un día Ana la había convencido de ir de compras, y estando ahí fueron a un salón de belleza, al entrar vio un espejo enorme donde pudo ver su imagen completa. Para cuando volvió a mirarse cuando salieron de ahí, en ese enorme espejo, era otra persona totalmente renovada, y mas aun cuando volvió a Hillwood, no solo por fuera se veía bien sino por dentro una nueva mujer nacía.

El camino hacia la parada del bus se le hizo mas larga de lo normal y la llegada del transporte aun más, y cuando por fin subió nadie dijo nada sobre ella, claro era el primer día de secundaria seguro habría muchas personas nuevas, y eso pensaron precisamente, que ella era una alumna nueva, los comentarios, las miradas indiscretas, las babeadas por parte de algunos varones y los fisgoneos llegaron cuando su mejor amiga la llamo por su nombre y se sentó junto a ella.

El bus hizo una de sus últimas paradas antes de por fin partir a la escuela, en esa, subió el chico que tanto había anhelado ver en todas las vacaciones, ese tonto con cabeza de balón, ARNOLD.

El chico de ahora al igual que ella de 12 años ni siquiera la miro, pensó, que se debía a que al igual que los otros no la había reconocido, y pensó que así era mejor por el momento, pues aun no estaba psicológicamente preparada para enfrentarlo. Si algo había decidido, que aria a su regreso a casa, seria por lo menos tratar de que el la viera de una manera diferente a la chica ruda de siempre, y el bolsillo de pantalón guardaba la prueba más importante.

* * *

Primer día de clases de la secundaria, seria genial, volvería a ver a sus amigos, y aun que no fueran a estar todos en el mismo salón, los seguiría viendo.

El verano había sido de lo mejor, no le pedía nada más, Laila no había salido de la ciudad y se la habían pasado frecuentando casi todos los días, de hecho la ultima vez que se vieron haba sido una cita, eso lo tenia tan contento, estaba seguro de que en la próxima oportunidad se harían novios oficiales.

El trayecto a la parada del bus se la paso pensado en todo lo que había hecho en las vacaciones, a quien había visto y a quien no, por cierto de Helga era de la única que no había sabido, de todos había recibido al menos una postal.

También pensaba con quien podría tocar en este nuevo año, pero por lo que tenia entendido había varios horarios diferentes, el chiste es que se siguieran viendo y ahora que lo recordaba, Gerald le había dicho, que le había dicho Pheobe, que Helga tal vez se quedaba a vivir en Inglaterra, pues siempre y cuando ella estuviera feliz no importaba donde estuviera… ojala regresara.

Sacudió su cabeza un poco ya estaba pensando de nuevo en ella, que rayos pasaba, que todas las vacaciones, por lo menos una vez al día había pensado en ella, seguro era que ya estaba tan acostumbrado a verla todos los días que no podía sacarla de su cabeza, aun que los últimos dos años de primaria hubieran estado muy distanciados, por lo sucedido en industrias futuro.

El autobús llego y el subió, lo primero que busco con la mirada fue a su amigo de toda la vida, y lo encontró platicando y sentado junto a Pheobe y otra chica rubia que no conocía, iba a dirigirse hacia ellos pero una jovencita pelirroja con pecas y unas inconfundibles dos trenzas llamo su atención saludándolo con la mano, y el… se sentó junto a ella.

Llegaron a la escuela y cada uno, que ya iba preparado con su propio horario de clases, tomo rumbos diferentes hacia cada aula, así que solo pudo hacer su típico saludo con Gerald y se fue a su salón, no tuvo tiempo de preguntar quien era la chica rubia que la causaba tanta curiosidad.

* * *

-Animo, no significa nada, el no te ha visto, pero cuando lo haga, y pongas en función tu plan todo será maravilloso para ustedes.- Pheobe le aseguro a Helga cuando subían juntas las escaleras hacia su primera clase.

- Si claro y entonces por eso se quedo con ella-

-Ya te lo dije el esta algo encandilado con ella, dejara de estarlo cunado te vea.-

-Tu crees?

-Por su puesto!

-Estoy tan nerviosa, que tal si lo que planeo hacer empeora todo.-

- Dijiste que no podías fallar-

-Claro, por que estaba al otro lado del mundo, con Ana como mi "animadora personal", no lo había visto y tampoco me imaginaba que Laila lo hubiera estado rondando todas las vacaciones.-

-Bueno te diré algo que hará que sigas adelante con esto-

-que cosa?-

-Cual es tu actividad favorita?-

-Escribir poesía – cara de interrogación

-Y lo que haces mejor?-

-Escribir poesía- misma cara de interrogación

-Y en que consiste tu plan, repítelo-

-En darle una carta, con todos mis sentimientos escritos y empezar a comportarme decentemente con el-

- Y entonces de que te preocupas todo estará bien…

* * *

Esas palabras todavía resonaban en su cabeza, "todo estará bien" .Ahora seis años después aun dolía.

Cerro fuerte los ojos tratando que los recuerdos desaparecieran de su cabeza, pero ver la lluvia através de su ventana le recordaba a el.

* * *

Fin del segundo capitulo, si ya se, me tarde pero andaba entretenida con mi blog.

En el siguiente capitulo espero ubicar lo que paso después en esos recuerdos…

Saludos a todos, reviews porfa!! ^_^

Bye bye…

Atto0:

▬ Miya ▬


	3. La peor parte

Cap. 3 : LA PEOR PARTE.

Luego del incidentes de las citas y la reuniones sociales, ya habían pasado dos días y todo transcurría con normalidad, pero en el interior de cierta jovencita rubia, cada vez se hacían mas latentes los recuerdos de cuando tenia 12, saber que el que fue el amor de su infancia y que aun ahora ocupaba un lugar muy extenso dentro de si, estaría cerca todo el fin de semana, la hacia sentir intranquila, probablemente le hablaría, probablemente intentaría de nuevo acercarse a ella y haría intención de arreglar lo que paso hace años, paro ella definitivamente diría NO, por que su orgullo estaba por delante.

Durante los preparativos del fin de semana Arnold y Helga habían estado cerca, por lo menos físicamente, para el, este hecho le alegraba el día, aun que la indiferencia de ella le dolía.

Para Helga era incomodidad, tención, el puñado de recuerdos y un nudo persistente en su garganta.

La hora del almuerzo llego, pero en esta ocasión, no solo esta Helga y Phoebe sentadas en la misma mesa de la esquina de la cafetería, sino también Gerald y Arnold, hablaban de lo que deberían llevar cada quien para el fin de semana, bueno Gerald y Phoebe, Helga mantenía su vista en un libro, Arnold solo la miraba.

En la misma cafetería, pero en otra mesa, se encontraba la chica pelirroja junto con su grupo de "amigas", esa que había causado gran conflicto en otros tiempos y ahora casi ninguno de sus antiguos compañeros de escuela le hablaba, no por las mismas razones, pero entre ellos iban las cuatro personas de la mesa de la esquina.

-Oigan chicas juguemos algo-

-Como si estuviéramos todavía en primaria?, olvídalo Vanesa-

-Claro que no Bonny, por ejemplo, juguemos a los retos, hace mucho que no jugamos.-

-tu que dices Laila, jugamos?-

-Si, por que no-

-Bueno empezamos con laila-

-Por que conmigo?-

-Por que eres la primera que vi, deja de quejarte-

-bueno ya, que es lo que tengo que hacer?-

-voltea hacia la esquina, ese rubio, no fue tu novio como por … 5 minutos?-casi burlándose

-ja ja ja - sarcastica

-Le hablas?-

-No-

-Bueno tu rato es ir y… abrazarlo- Bonny y Vanesa rieron a carcajada

-No están hablando en serio?-

-Que, no te atreves?- retándola

Ya no contesto, se puso de pie y avanzo a la mesa de la esquina.

Phoebe miro hacia el frente y se percato de la chica que avanzaba lentamente entre las mesas, Helga volteo hacia donde su amiga, he inmediatamente se tenso, Gerald y Arnold que permanecían de espaldas no se dieron cuenta de nada hasta que laila estuvo tras de ellos.

-Oye tu que haces aquí- pregunto molesto Gerald.

-nada importante solo quería saludar a mi querido Arnold- y abrazo al muchacho.

Ninguno de los cuatro daba crédito a lo que veía, la primera en reaccionar fue Helga, cerro fuerte su libro se levanto y se fue.

Arnold al verla irse, literalmente aventó a la chica que lo abrazaba desde la espalda, y fue tras Helga, pero ya no la pudo encontrar.

-Eres una vil zorra como te atreves a venir hasta aquí y …-Gerald presintiendo a donde iba la conversación y que dado el tipo de vocabulario que estaba usando su novia, podría afectar su imagen y reputación (la de Phoebe), mejor la interrumpió bruscamente llevándosela del lugar, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada de puro odio a Laila que seguía parada con una medio sonrisa.

Helga había corrido al único lugar donde estaba segura que no la encontrarían, la azotea de la escuela.

Se recargo en una de las paredes y dejo caer su peso, quedando sentada en el piso, había un nudo en la garganta, y sus lágrimas iban a comenzar a salir y sus recuerdos también.

::::::::::: SEIS AÑOS ANTES, PRIMERO DE SECUNDARIA, PRIMER DÍA::::::::::

- - flash back Helga - -

Después de que su mejor amiga le hubiera asegurado que todo iba a estar bien, su alma ahora estaba más tranquila, las clases del primer día no fueron tan difíciles como lo había imaginado, pero aun no había tenido oportunidad de ver a su amado Arnold.

_ _ _-flash back Arnold-_ _ _

En otra parte de la escuela, Arnold después de cuatro largas horas de clase en la secundaria, salía al descanso para el almuerzo, su cabeza se empezó a llenar de asuntos que no había recordado, como por ejemplo que no había visto a Helga en todo el día ni siquiera en el autobús, será que se abría quedado en Inglaterra?, ojala que no, no pudo seguir dándole vueltas al asunto ya que se encontró por fin con su mejor amigo… que no había visto en mucho tiempo, a excepción de la mañana.

-viejo, que gusto volver a verte después de todas las vacaciones!- mientras ambos se abrazaban.

-igual, Gerald, igual, no sabes todas las cosas que pasaron mientras no estabas, fue tan, tan…-

-increíble?- con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, veía a su amigo tan contento.

-si como lo sabes?-

-por que me lo dijiste en cada una de tus cartas.-

-si verdad, que tonto…-

La plática se extendió hablando de todo, pero esta, llego a cierto punto importante para el rubio…

-Hoy Gerald, hoy va a ser el día, me le voy a declarar a laila, y sabes que, lo haré frente a todos- dijo orgulloso.

-QUE!, estas loco, como que frente a todos?-

-si, es que a ella le gustan ese tipo de cosas-

-y eso que, el que se esta arriesgando eres tu!-

-estoy seguro de que ella dirá que si- con el pecho inflado – además, mira ya lo tengo todo planeado para que sea especial, estuve preguntando con los antiguos compañeros, su horario de clases y en la ultima hora de clases, nos toca juntos a la mayoría de los que estábamos en la primaria, y antes de que entre el maestro me le declaro-

-pero Arnold no crees que…- Gerald no pudo terminar su frase ya que timbre para la entrada del descanso a clases había sonado.

-Gerald nos vemos luego- dijo despidiéndose con la mano, mientras empezaba a caminar.

-bien- dijo resignado- nos vemos, pero piensa lo que vas a hacer!- le grito mientras cada vez lo veía mas lejos

-ya lo hice!- contesto también gritando

Lo que ninguno de los dos vio, fue que cierta jovencita pelirroja habÍa escuchado su conversación.

-(ah!, que tonto se me olvido preguntarle a Gerald, quien era la chica rubia, se me hace algo familiar)- pensaba Arnold.

_ _ _ - -flash back Helga-_ _ _

-Phoebe, esta decidido, no lo haré, me retracto, no lo haré, no se la daré-

-pero Helga, tu habías dicho…-

-no me importa lo que haya dicho, ya no quiero hacerlo-

-Oye esa no es la Helga valiente que conozco, esta es una cobarde-

-oye!-

-es la verdad-

-pues sabes que, por esta vez no me importa-

Transcurrieron las horas de clase que faltaban, y al finalizar la antepenúltima, en la cual habían estado presentes Gerald, Phoebe y Helga, habían cinco minutos de descanso, pero Helga tenia clase de historia y se tenía que ir, Phoebe y Gerald tenían la siguiente juntos, algebra.

-Oye Phob´s , Helga cambio mucho, verdad?-

-Si, yo digo que mas que mucho, es mas, yo diría que la Vieja Helga esta Muerta.-

_ _ _-flash back Arnold-_ _ _

-(veamos que clase me toca?... algebra, no me gusta mucho pero ya que… ahora que lo pienso olvide preguntar a Gerald si sabia algo de Helga)- Arnold pensando

_ _ _-flash back Laila-_ _ _

-(Me va a pedir que sea su novia, ah!, que emoción no puedo creerlo!...y frente a todos, ahh!... , ay, bueno ya, me tengo que tranquilizar, pensare en algo más si no moriré de emoción…

Que clase me toca?... historia… ah! Me va a pedir que sea su novia.)

Laila llego al salón donde será su siguiente clase, y frente a ella, a unos metros, se encontraba Brainy, no acostumbraba saludarlo, pero hoy estaba tan feliz, que lo haría, pero se detuvo en ultimo instante, ya que había alguien que lo acompañaba.

-(quien es esa rubia, jamás la había visto…)- y se puso atenta a la conversación que mantenían las dos personas

-entonces Brainy, si que pasante un buen verano, y lo mejor es que ya puedes hablar seguido- decía Helga con gusto

-Si, pues, tu viaje a Inglaterra supera mis vacaciones HELGA-

Laila no pudo seguir escuchando el resto de la conversación, en su cabeza resonaba el nombre de su principal… Rival.

-( que hago?... que hago?, no ella no puede llegar e interrumpir mis planes… Mi Vida, que hago!)- y entonces una idea recorrió su cerebro.

_ _ _ - flash back Arnold- _ _ _

-(algebra, ojala me hubiera tocado otra clase… oh! Ahí están Gerald y Phoebe, tendrán algebra?, yo creo que si, que bien por lo menos no estaré solo)-

Dos metros, dos metros, llego a estar de cerca de sus dos amigos, por que lo ultimo que escucho lo dejo de piedra, su corazón se detuvo igual que su repiración…

- la Vieja Helga esta Muerta.- la ultima parte de la frase de Phoebe.

-(escuche mal, no ella no puede estar…NO ELLA… ELLA… ELLA NO!

MI... HELGA NO!)- pensaba Arnold- (por eso no estaba…)-

El timbre sonó para la entrada de la penúltima hora, pero Arnold no la escucho y aun que la hubiera escuchado no le hubiera hecho caso…

-Arnold, también te toca algebra?- Gerald no obtuvo respuesta por que Arnold salio corriendo.

_ _ _ - flash back Helga - _ _ _

-profesor me da permiso de ir al baño- dijo Helga mientras levantaba la mano

-Pataki el timbre acaba de sonar- con la mención del apellido, los que no la habían conocido, se quedaron sorprendidos.

-no me tardo...-

-esta bien valla- contesto el profesor de historia resignado.

_ _ _ - flash back Laila - _ _ _

-(Ahora es mi oportunidad)- pensó Laila al ver salir a Helga

-Oye Brainy psss…- despacio pronuncio para que el profesor no la oyera

-que pasa Laila?- respondió también despacio.

-por favor dile a Ronda, que Arnold se me va a declarar a la ultima hora frente a todos. – y aun que Brainy no quería meterse en problemas, y menos tratándose de algo que talvez, haría sentir mal a Helga, no quería ser descortés, y además no sabia si eso fuera cierto, así que se lo dijo a Ronda.

-Señorita!- dijo el profesor dirigiéndose a Laila – si no le interesa mi clase, puede retirarse, claro que con un reporte.

-no es eso profesor, si no que le decía a mi compañero que me siento algo mal y …- el profesor la interrumpió

-si se siente mal valla a la enfermería… yo le doy permiso-

-gracias- y Laila se salio del salón, y no perdió tiempo para ir tras Helga, de todas maneras estaba segura de que su plan ya había hecho el efecto que quería y así fue, pues para antes de que empezara la ultima hora de clases, ya la mayoría de los amigos de la escuela 118, sabían que Arnold se le declararía a Laila, "información: cortesía de Ronda".

_ _ _ - flash back Helga - _ _ _

-("cobarde", será que Phoebe tiene razón y debería de dársela?... que haré)- y eso iba pensando Helga con total desanimo, mientras miraba la carta doblada que llevaba en sus manos.

Consecuencia no vio a un rubio que caminaba con la cabeza gacha, y con una tristeza enorme, que se desbordaba por sus ojos.

_ _ _ - flash back Arnold - _ _ _

Llevaba un rato sentado en la escalera del segundo piso, no quería llorar, pero simplemente las lagrimas caían solas, además de que el pasillo estaba solo.

Empezó a caminar sin rumbo fijo, tal vez irse a su casa sería lo mejor, se sentía tan mal, y con la cabeza agachada no se dio cuenta que enfrente venía por la persona que lloraba.

_ _ _ - flash back Helga & Arnold & Laila - _ _ _

Y entonces chocaron, y ella perdió el equilibrio y cayo sentada sobre el piso.

El levanto la mirada y vio a la muchacha supo que era la rubia misteriosa del camión… pero esos ojos… esos ojos azules… imposible…

-…Arnold?- pronuncio Helga como quien no quiere que le respondan, todavía sentada en el piso.

-…Helga?- dijo Arnold como quien no cree, y expendió la mano para ayudarla, y ella la acepto, esa era la respuesta que el esperaba.

Alguien miraba a lo lejos la escena…

Con mas fuerza de la necesaria para levantarla, tiro de su mano, su intención de solo ayudarla, quedo atrás, y fue sustituido por un Gran Abrazo!.

-Estas aquí- susurro cerca de su oído, estaba tan feliz

-Pues… si… tenia que venir a clases- ella estaba muy nerviosa.

-te extrañe-

-en… serio…-

Y entonces dejo salir eso que ni el mismo sabia que sentía.

-te amo Helga-

-ehh? …- ella se alejo un poco de el, acto que fue aprovechado por el, pues la beso.

No duro demasiado ya que ella, no se sentía del todo segura, y se separo despacio, dio un paso mas hacía atrás y extendió sus manos, en ellas un sobre blanco, el lo tomo y ella salio corriendo.

Y si Laila lo había visto y escuchado todo…

Ahora en verdad se sentía mal, no regreso en lo que quedaba de clase.

_ _ _ - flash back Helga - _ _ _

-(me dijo que… me amaba…y me… beso, y yo le di la carta... Por que lo Hice!... que tonta, se suponía que no se la daría, pero ahora que no pienso no me siento tan mal… de hecho me siento bien, muy bien)- y cuando entro al salón llevaba una enorme sonrisa.

_ _ _ - flash back Arnold - _ _ _

Termino de leer la carta y estaba feliz , muy feliz, la apretó contra su pecho, y aun no lo creía.

_ _ _ - flash back - _ _ _

EL timbre para la última hora sonó, pudo haber sido suerte o destino pero la mayoría de los que habían estado en la primaria 118, tacaba literatura.

Más de la mitad del salón ya se conocían, y estaban esperando que los dos, protagonistas de las historia de amor se presentaran.

Laila llego puntual, tenía que culminar su plan.

Arnold llego con la sonrisa mas grande que tenia, y cuando entro al salón de literatura, Laila estaba cerca del escritorio.

Laila lo miraba con ojos de ternura y coqueteo haciéndose la desentendida de doto lo que había visto, y el le sostuvo la mirada, error, GRAN ERROR.

Todos empezaron a hacer relajo, mucho relajo.

-Vamos Arnold di lo que tengas que decir!- gritaban unos

-Si Arnold se el primero en convertirte en Héroe!-siguieron gritando

-Ya díselo Arnold- gritaron a coro las mujeres.

Laila se acerco a el con una sonrisa tonta.-Hola Arnold-

-EEEEEEEEEEEE- todos corearon

-Ya declárate Arnold solo tienes cinco minutos!-

Arnold miraba a todos lados desesperado, pidiendo ayuda con la mirada, y en eso entro Gerald y Phoebe, y cuando se iba a girar hacia ellos completamente, le fue arrebatado lo más preciado que tenia en ese momento, LA CARTA.

-Es para miii!- Laila

-Lo que pasa… Laila yo- Arnold tartamudeo

-A ver, Laila yo la leo- dijo una de las amigas de laila.

Y en eso entro Helga.

-que pasa aquí Phoebe, por que hay tanto escándalo aquí se oye desde que venia dando la vuelta- Phoebe la miro con tristeza.

-Se… le esta declarando…- y a Helga solo la mantenía en pie el orgullo.

Y se empezó a escuchar la lectura…

"_Para mi amor…_

_Esto es para la persona más grande de todo mí existir, para aquella con la que pienso cada mañana al despertar y cada noche al dormir, sin mencionar las otras 15-16 horas del día y las 8 que duermo._

_Porque todo lo que venga bueno de mí te pertenece y lo que pueda ser malo tu lo cambias en mi._

_Mi corazón esta completamente entregado desde siempre y para siempre._

_Por que todo en ti me gusta, todo, tus sentimientos, tus pensamientos, tus gestos, tus enojos y alegrías, cada detalle que pudiera salir de ti yo lo amo._

_Quisiera poder estar junto a ti para siempre, pero tengo un miedo que… " _

Arnold buscaba desesperado ayuda con la mirada, pero no encontró nada, entonces se armo de valor…

-BASTA!- grito y le arrebato la carta a la persona que la leía, volteo la mirada pero ella ya no estaba.

-Arnold eso es cierto-

-Yo… solo… Laila, escucha…- No quería lastimarla

-Dice que si quieres ser su Novia!- grito un inoportuno y Laila aprovecho la oportunidad.

-SI, SI QUIERO!- mientras se tiraba a los brazos del rubio y lo besaba y el barullo general volvió

-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!-

El beso que el en un principio iba a rechazar completamente, "recapacito", tampoco quería dejarla en ridículo frente a todos, después de todo el tenia la culpa por ilusionarla, y siguió medianamente el beso.

No, ya no, no más, y Arnold abrió los ojos para separarla lentamente, pero no llego a hacerlo, pues se congelo al ver unos ojos azules inconfundibles.

Ella solo se dio media vuelta y se fue, el orgullo nuevamente le impidió correr.

_ _ _ - flash back Arnold - _ _ _

Todo desde ahí fue mal, ella no le volvió a hablar, en 6 años no había obtenido de ella nada, mas que un par de insultos y una barrida que lo hizo caer en el lodo y que todos se burlaran de el.

Pero lo peor vino en primero de Preparatoria, ella había empezado a salir con chicos y casi todos mas grandes que ella, incluso en una ocasión, lo habían dejado golpeado por meterse en lo que no debía por celos.

:::::::::::: FIN FLASH BACK ::::::::::::::::::::::

-La extraño mucho- susurro Arnold recargado contra una pared, ya cansado de buscar a Helga.

-Detesto… que siga … doliendo…- las lagrimas no la dejaron seguir .

Fin del capitulo, si ya se me tarde un buen pero aquí ando de nuevo y eso es lo que cuenta… no?

Esta bien, una disculpa en general…

Weno me voy kisses, saludos a todos

Si se puede dejen reviews

Los quiero…..

Bye bye.

P.D. son las 2:24 am…


	4. Pre reunion y otros acentacimientos

Cap.4  
-Pre-reunión y otros acontecimientos

Los días que quedaban para el fin de semana se redujeron a viernes, la ultima hora de clases era la mejor para todos y a la vez la mas larga, pero aun mas para Arnold que en este ciclo escolar actual le había tocado orientación vocacional, la cual solo era una vez a la semana, y aun que no era su materia favorita, adoraba que llegara el viernes a la ultima hora, por que era la única clase que compartía con su amor platónico.

Así que en clase de orientación se encargaba de buscar una butaca que quedara atrás de Helga para poder mirarla todo el tiempo sin que ella se diera cuanta, o eso creía el.

Resultado, a pesar de que era la materia mas fácil, ya que solo hablaban de tus expectativas de vida, de tu posible carrera profesional y cosas por el estilo, mientras casi todos pasaban con 10 o 9, el, la calificación mas alta que había sacado era 7, y no era secreta la razón para ninguno de sus compañeros.

Para Helga era la hora más larga, no solo tenía que prestar atención a la clase sino hacer como si no se diera cuenta de que su "querido arnold" la miraba toda una hora y hacer como si no estuviera nerviosa.

Para empeorar la situación ese día desde la salida de la escuela se irían a comprar lo necesario, para un fin de semana grandioso, luego irían a sus casas a recoger sus cosas y como a las 8pm se reunirían en casa de Phoebe.

Phoebe estaba muy feliz, pues la gustaba la idea de que sus amigos y su novio se quedaran en su casa el fin de semana, sería muy divertido estar los cuatro como en los viejos tiempos.

Gerald definitivamente ya había maquinado un plan para quedarse solo con su novia, por lo menos el tiempo suficiente para unos cuantos arrumacos.

Helga estaba sumamente nerviosa y sentía que si en algún momento le dejaban sola con Arnold y el le recordaba algo de lo que paso ya hace mucho, por mucho que lo quisiera evitar terminaría llorando.

Y Arnold, aparte de nervioso estaba ansioso, ya quería estar en casa de Phoebe para hablar con ella a solas, después de todo ya se suponía que Gerald tendría un plan para quedarse solo con Phoebe y eso incluía estar solo con Helga.

Por fin el ansiado timbre sonó, todos dieron un grito de júbilo que se oyó alrededor de toda la preparatoria, Arnold, la vio levantarse de su asiento y dirigirse a la salida, y a pesar de que se dirigían al mismo lugar, salio sola del salón y Arnold tras ella.

En la entrada del edificio ya los esperaban Phoebe y Gerald listos para ir de compras, y se dirigieron juntos al centro comercial, compraron de todo, desde nieve y frituras hasta comida.

Arnold no dejaba de mirar a Helga, ella se hacia la desentendida, y Phoebe y Gerald, pues aun que se daban cuenta no decían nada.

Estaban por salir del centro comercial, Phoebe que iba adelante con Gerald, paro de repente, se quedo estática por unos segundos, dio sobre si misma una vuelta de 180 grados y avanzo hacia Helga, la tomo por el brazo y empezó a jalarla en dirección contraria, y dijo en voz alta.

-Chicos será mejor que salgamos por la otra entrada-

-Por que?- preguntaron Gerald y Arnold al mismo tiempo

-Si, por que?- pregunto Helga

-Te suena "Sean"- contesto Phoebe susurrando a Helga

-Si, eso me basta- también susurrando y comenzando a caminar más rápido.

-Oye, Phoebe, por que quieren irse por la otra puerta?- cuestiono su novio.

-ehhh…, por que … te acuerdas de los helados donde hay nieve de melón con kiwi y crema de banana espolvoreado con galleta y …- su novio la interrumpió.

-Si que con ella?-

-Quiero una, y Helga también, verdad que si Hel-

-Si esa nieve es … amm… rica…-

-Oye, amor, esa neveria esta en el centro comercial sur de la ciudad, lo recuerdas?-

Ambas chicas detuvieron sus pasos, nerviosas

-y ahora que?- dijo Helga susurrando

-Yo creo que pusieron una nueva- dijo en voz alta inventando una excusa, que realmente sonaba a mentira.

Helga y Phoebe siguieron su camino y Gerald y Arnold no tuvieron mas que seguirlas.

Ya en una nevería (que encontraron por casualidad), los cuatro sentados comían nieve tranquilos, ya había pasado un buen rato del incidente con "Sean" así que…

-Ahora vuelvo-

-A donde vas Hel?- pregunto su Phoebe

-Al baño-

-ahh…, pero… y …-

-ya paso mucho rato-

Arnold y Gerald solo se miraron extrañados por la conversación, Helga salio de la visión de los tres y empezaron las preguntas…

-Dime linda, por que de repente intentaron salir por el otro lado?-

-ahh… bueno … ya te lo había dicho queríamos nieve y …- fue interrumpida

-no mientas-

-no lo hago yo…-

-Phoebe, ambos arnold y yo sabemos que estas mintiendo-

-claro que no…- interrupción

-fue por ti o por Helga?-

-por ninguna…-

-ahhh!, entonces fue por Helga!-

-Gerald, no es asi, las dos queria…

-ya aceptalo es por ella..-

-No-

-si-  
-no—

-si-

-aaayyy!, ok! Si ya contento, el orangután de su exnovio la iba a ver …-

-cual, el mastodonte, súper alto, que juega rugby y que hace un año se graduó?- dijo Gerald

-si ese-

-si que da miedo, como pudo ella, estar con el?, aun no entiendo a tu amiga.-

-bueno tampoco es feo –

Gerald la miro con cara ofendido

-pero tu eres mucho mas guapo- Gerald inflo el pecho, a todo esto Arnold ya había puesto una mueca de desagrado.

-como lo detesto-

-tranquilo hermano –

-si, se dice fácil- contesto Arnold con mala cara

-se que no es fácil, aceptar que la chica, a la cual has dedicado mucho tiempo de tu vida, sea ingrata y salga con el primer imbecil que vea, ella debería saber, que tu la amas más que… -el discurso de Gerald cada vez se hacía mas largo, hablando de las virtudes de Arnold, hasta que Phoebe, lo interrumpió.

-Sabes que no le diré nada a Helga, verdad?.-

-Si lo se,- luego dirigiéndose a Arnold- bueno hermano por lo menos lo intente.-

-gracias- contesto Arnold con una mueca entre risa, nostalgia y agradecimiento.

-Oigan voy a buscar a Hel ya se tardo- y salio a buscarla

…:::…:::

Helga salía de los lavabos cuando…  
-Hola muñeca- Helga ni siquiera volteo a mirarlo  
-que quieres Sean-  
-Necesitamos hablar, hace mas de un mes que no lo hacemos-  
-La ultima vez si no mal recuerdo, dijiste que no me hablarías mas hasta que entendiera que me amabas y que nadie me iba a poder hacer feliz, etc., etc., la verdad no me acuerdo, me aburrían tus conversaciones.-  
-La última vez, estaba enojado, no sabia lo que decía, y tu sabes bien que te amo con todo mi corazón linda-y se acerco un poco más a ella, que al sentirlo venir, se dio la vuelta y lo encaro.  
-La última vez que nos vimos, fue tres meses después de haber terminado y seguías, argumentando tu triste historia de celos, para golpear gente.-  
-Y como no iba a estarlo, mi novia, esta coqueteando con un tipo que…- ella interrumpió  
-yo no estaba coqueteando tu empezaste con tus arranques, solo por que viste que alguien me había rozado la mano.-  
-si y por eso le partí la cara!-

…:::…:::

-Oye amigo,-  
-que?- Arnold seguía con cara triste  
-cuantas veces te has peleado con el gigantón?-  
-4 veces-  
-vaya, pobre de ti.-  
-y sabes que, lo volvería a hacer-  
-si, lo se-

…:::…:::

-Eres un salvaje!-  
-Claro que no solo defendía lo que es mío!-  
-Espero que no estés hablando de mi, por que yo nunca te pertenecí!-  
-Ahh si, se me olvidaba, tu nunca estuviste 100 x 100 conmigo, siempre pensabas en el! –  
-Estas de mente!-  
-Perdona cariño si no soy un enclenque y no tengo cabello rubio, ni voy por la vida salvando gente, pero…- seguía reclamando Sean

…:::…:::

-la última vez si que te fue mal- dijo Gerald  
-neee, solo un brazo y un golpe raro en el torzo, nada grave- contesto Arnold con aire despreocupado  
-si tu lo dices-

…:::…:::

-Sabes que, no se ni para que me hablaste, me voy, eres un total y completo estúpido-  
-ahh, no, no me dejas hablando solo, y lo haces solo por que sabes que tengo razón- y la jalo fuerte del brazo  
-suéltame!- exigió Helga  
…:::…:::

-Ya hace cuanto de eso?-  
-mmmm, como… 4 meses- contesto Arnold

…:::…:::

-No hasta que…-  
-Helga?- y justo en el momento llego Phoebe y al verla, Sean soltó a Helga.  
-estas bien?...- pregunto dudosa  
-si vamonos de aquí- y tomo a Phoebe de la mano y ambas empezaron a caminar.  
-Recuerda que aun te quiero!- alcanzaron a oír ambas a lo lejos.

-Qué fue lo que paso?-  
-Ese estúpido!, como me hace enfadar!, me empezó a decir que quería hablar y que aun me quiere, y no se cuanta babosada más!, y por si fuera poco me jaloneo!, puedes creer eso, me jaloneo! Ahh! Lo detesto!-  
-Yo creo que esta loco, como se atrevió a tocarte-

Y en eso llegaron a las mesas en donde las alcanzaron a escuchar Gerald y sobre todo Arnold.  
-Qué quien hizo que?- levantándose de la silla, y por más que Helga intento decirle a Phoebe con la mirada que se quedara callada, no fue asi…  
-Pues que el "Orangután" de Sean se acerco a Helga y para cuando yo llegue la estaba estirando y …- Arnold se había ido.

Continuara...

Yeah! 4 cap up, sip esto es felicidad…  
le corregí unos errores y liisto.

Nos vemos pronto…


	5. Por ti lo que sea

Hola de nuevo a todos gracias a todos los que han seguido la historia hasta aquí y sin más los dejo con el Cáp.

... ... .

Cap. 5 – Por ti lo que sea.

Caminaba muy aprisa, pero a quien le importa que vaya rápido si lo que resalta es que iba con mucha furia, estaba enojado y mucho, el estupido de Sean le había puesto la mano encima a Helga y no se iba a salir con la suya, al fin y al cavo que importaba que estuviera mas alto y mas fornido que el , que lo hubiera mandado al hospital antes y que de seguro iba ir acompañado por la pandilla de football americano que siempre iban tras el y que no diferían mucho en complexión física a la de Sean y no es que Arnold se hubiera quedado chaparro al contrario ahora era mas alto que Helga por unos 30cm.

Y caminando, caminando encontró lo que buscaba…

Sean!- grito Arnold al verlo a lo lejos parado con otros tres, junto al baño de hombres, los 4 voltearon y cuando encontraron parado frente a ellos el rostro enfurecido de Arnold, quisieron reír como siempre lo hacían pero por alguna razón se mantuvieron callados…

-que quieres cabezón?, vienes a buscar pleito o que- por otra razón que no entendían los demás muchachos ,Sean había contestado enojado desde el principio y no con su característico tono burlón, entonces supusieron que en el rato de escasos 2 minutos que perdieron de vista a Sean algo había pasado, y tenía que ser relacionado a Helga.

-escúchame bien estupido orangután, ni se te ocurra volver a acercarte a Helga, y mucho menos ponerle una mano encima- respondió Arnold agresivo y dándole un empujón a Sean, y este sin querer quedarse atrás se le fue encima, pero tres pares de manos lo detuvieron, dado que no querían escándalos en un lugar publico.

-Insecto! Me las vas a pagar!, y Helga es mía para que lo sepas ni tu ni nadie me puede impedir que me le acerque!, además quien me lo va a impedir tu?- respondió violento y aun jaloneando por ser liberado de los brazos que lo contenían.

-Si!, y estas loco Helga no es tuya retrasado, ella es libre! Y para que lo sepas, Jamás va a regresar con alguien como tu, un perdedor con exceso de masa corporal pero sin materia en el cerebro!- y eso fue suficiente para que Sean hiciera su mejor esfuerzo por liberarse, y lográndolo se fue contra Arnold.

...

-Donde estas amigo?- decía Gerald en voz alta mientras buscaba con la mirada a su amigo.

-Phoebe no debiste decir nada y menos enfrente del melenudo!-

-Lo siento, se me salio Helga-

-Pues ya que- dijo Helga resignada y esperando con todo el ser que Arnold no encontrara a Sean, Gerald por su parte se mantuvo en silencio ante el comentario de Helga, en circunstancias normales hubiera defendido a su novia pero probablemente Arnold hubiera estado mejor si no se hubiera enterado.

De pronto oyeron algo de bullicio y se dirigieron hacía la sección de baños y probadores, justo para ver como Sean tumbaba a Arnold de un golpe en la cara.

...

Arnold se levanto del suelo, como resorte, demasiada furia y adrenalina dentro del cuerpo, y con una fuerza que jamás había mostrado se fue contra Sean, dejándolo debajo de el en el suelo, pero antes de caer estamparle la costilla contra la orilla de una banca lo que le provoco que el otro gritara de inmediato, y …

-Basta!- los dos hombres se quedaron serios y mirando por un momento a Helga y Gerald levanto a Arnold .

-No te nos acerques, entendido?- y dándose la vuelta Helga se retiro con sus amigos.

...

-Eres un torpe cabezada balón!, en que rayos estabas pensando.!-

-En protegerte, en eso estaba pensando!-

-y quien te dijo que necesitaba algo de ti!-

-ese imbe…-

-ya los dos no pueden dejar de pelear- intervino Gerald

-pues dile a tu amigo que no se meta en lo que no le importa- contesto Helga con el seño fruncido y recogiendo al igual que los demás las bolsas de las compras que habían dejado olvidadas en la nevería.

Y un que Helga no lo admitiera, Phoebe la conocía muy bien, como para saber que tras su cara de enfado, sentía mariposas en el estomago por la hazaña de Arnold.

...

Pasando un rato, ya casi llegaban a casa de Phoebe, y entre plática, por parte de unos y silencio de otros llegaron, dejaron las copras, y los 3 se retiraron a sus casas para ir por lo necesario a sus casa para quedarse el fin de semana.

...

De los tres jóvenes la única que tuvo problemas fue Helga que al llegar a casa vio un letrero en la puerta que decía:

"Olga, tu madre y yo salimos de viaje a una ciudad que esta a 8hrs de aquí para traerle a tu hermana su regalo de cumpleaños y dárselo cuando vulva de Alaska, regresamos el domingo por la tarde"

Y entonces Helga cayó en la cuenta de que la casa estaba cerrada, que había olvidado las llaves, y que lo único que le quedaba era regresar a casa de Phoebe sin nada en las manos mas que su horario de clases.

… … ….

Saludos

Si ya se que quedo súper corto pero me pareció que este asunto debía estar solito,

Bueno, también les pido disculpas por la tardanza.

Bye bye nos seguimos leyendo.

Ato0o:

Miya-kawaii

.


	6. Reflexiones

Hola a todos! Casi un millón de años sin actualizar y aquí estoy de nuevo, lo siento si los hice esperar demasiado! Y gracias por todos lo reviews que me han dejado!.

Reflexiones…

A un paso muy lento hizo el camino de regreso a casa de Pheobe, en principio fue por el desanimo que sentía con respecto a sus padres, como era posible de que aun la llamaran Olga, que su vida les tuviera sin cuidado y que no tuvieran ni un mínimo de atención con ella, siempre cuando le hacían un nuevo desaire se decía a si misma "ya me acostumbrare", pero la costumbre no llegaba y seguía sintiendo esa sensación de melancolía y rechazo.

Luego de un rato de caminar su análisis interno llego a Arnold, otro tema bastante controversial entre mente y corazón, que rayos tenía el rubio con cabeza de balón que le hacía amarlo tanto, en la primaria estaba convencida que su destino inminente era amarlo hasta el final de los días, pero nunca pensó en forma realista si llegarían a estar juntos o no, en la secundaria él acabó con toda ilusión y ella se prometió que lo olvidaría costara lo que costara y que jamás cedería a estar con el, y ahora estaba tan confundida, no sobre sus sentimientos, sino sobre lo que debía hacer, por que aun que su orgullo era grande, lo amaba a sobre manera, por que recordaba la humillación que el le hizo pasar, pero también recordaba sus sonrisas, sus gestos tiernos, su amabilidad, sus celos, sus peleas por defenderla (aun que casi siempre terminara en problemas), el amor cuando la miraba, la insistencia y perseverancia para que por fin estuvieran juntos a pesar de los rechazos de ella, se preguntaba si debía o no darle la oportunidad. Ante los pensamientos de celos y peleas una sonrisa surco su cara.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Arnold busco deprisa lo que se iba a llevar para el fin de semana, si algo esperaba de ese día era estar más cerca de Helga, intentar que ella lo aceptara de una buena vez, Gerald tenía razón no debía rendirse, sus esperanzas se renovaron después de la platica con su mejor amigo antes de llegar a su casa momentos atrás

-Flash Back-  
-Ella estaba enojada!, y con Phoes!- decía Gerald  
-y eso por que?- respondió con curiosidad Arnold – Helga nunca se enoja con ella-  
-si lo se, pero ,haber, tu por que crees que se enojo?- dijo con una sonrisa en la cara Gerald  
-ni idea-  
-pues porque te dijo sobre lo de Sean, y ella no quería que lo enfrentaras, la preocupación le saltaba de los ojos!-  
-enserio?- pregunto Arnold con esperanza  
-si, por eso te digo viejo, no te des por vencido, estoy seguro que ella siente algo por ti, nunca ha dejado de sentirlo, ya veras que si pones tu mejor esfuerzo, ella te dará la oportunidad-  
-Fin del flash back-

-"lo voy a lograr, conseguiré que ella este conmigo, no importa cuanto me tarde, incluso si no lo consigo en estos dos días, seguiré intentando, aun que tenga que ir detrás de ella después de la graduación, aun que se valla a otro país a trabajar, así tenga 50 años yo estaré a su lado hasta que me de la oportunidad".- Arnold salió corriendo de su casa sin despedirse de nadie.

Cruzo calles rápido, casi corriendo, lo que quería era llegar pronto a casa de Phoebe, y ver pronto a la chica Rubia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Helga caminaba lento, no tenía claro si quería llegar o no, pero su paso aun que lento, cada vez la acercaba más a su destino.  
-"lo ignoro, no lo ignoro, lo ignoro, no lo ignoro, olvidar, oportunidad, olvidar, oportunidad, tal vez debería dejar mi orgullo y dejar de buscarme tantos problemas sentimentales, a los 9 mi frase era "si el dice brinca yo respondo que tan alto, si me pide noviazgo, aun si fuera a escondidas, yo diría si y te amaría por la eternidad" por que no puede ser tan fácil como antes-  
-Hola cariño- oyó una voz estúpidamente familiar, detrás de unos contenedores  
-Déjame en paz Sean, que no entiendes que no volveré contigo!, mejor va a buscar tu cerebro que hace mucho que esta perdido!-  
-Amorcito eres muy ruda algunas veces, suerte que no lo eras cuando nos poníamos románticos- dijo Sean acercándose a ella- al menos hasta que intentamos dar el gran paso y te echaste para atrás y me dejaste con las ganas de más- con tono enojado, tomando su brazo de forma brusca y jalándola hasta un callejón estrecho.  
-te lo advierto suéltame de una vez!-  
-y si no quiero? Que?, vas a llamar al escuálido cabeza de huevo?-  
-no lo necesito para darte tu merecido!-  
-ah si?- la acorralo contra una pared – y si te digo que no te dejare ir hasta que me digas que vuelves conmigo o si quieres te la pongo más fácil, aquí, ahora, juguemos- decía mientras ponía su mano en su cintura y empezaba a subirla por un costado-  
-eres un idiota!- dijo mientras lo pateaba y era libre por dos segundos antes de volver a ser la prisionera- suéltame!- pateo con más fuerza pero no logro nada.  
-te diré dos palabras para que me entiendas bien "Te amo"-  
-esto no es amor déjame en paz!-  
-no!, eres mía!, no me dejaras así de fácil por que yo…*plang* - un tubo de metal se estrello contra la cabeza de Sean dejándolo inconsciente y con un pequeño rastro de sangre, cortesía de Arnold (si bueno es un poco predecible)  
La cara de Helga era de sorpresa absoluta  
-estas bien?- pregunto el tomándola de los brazos alejándola de el inconsciente Sean  
-yo… ahh… si…solo- Helga seguía impactada y sin quitar su vista del hombre en el suelo, y Arnold aprovechando la situación al tenerla frente a si la abrazo y la acurruco en su pecho mientras acariciaba su cabello y la sacaba del lugar  
-espera!, no… no podemos… dejarlo ahí tirado… que tal si… muere…- decía un poco trabada  
-no lo ayudaremos!, no después de cómo te trato!-

-oye se supone que tu eres el buen samarito, en serio quieres que muera?- Arnold no contesto, Helga regreso un poco dudosa, tomo el celular de Sean y envió un mensaje a uno de sus amigos que decía "estoy en la calle May en el callejón, urgente vengan"  
-eso será suficiente- y ambos chicos salieron de ahí.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El quiso volver a abrazarla, pero ella se alejo aun más nadie hablo en lo que quedaba de camino.  
-"Fue realmente maravilloso volver a sentirla cerca, hace tanto que no la abrazaba para ser exactos seis años, bueno hace un año lo intente y me dio un golpe en el estomago, pero lo importante es que pase lo que pase no me rendiré!"-  
-"En realidad tuve miedo, jamás lo admitiré a nadie, bueno tal vez a Phoebe, pero me quede paralizada cuando el me dejo inmóvil, debería agradecerle a Arnold, pero, mejor no, creo que en las situación actual el no espera nada de mi"-  
-"quisiera poder tomarla de la mano"-  
-"por dentro aun estoy muy nerviosa, ansiosa y a la vez soqueada por lo que paso, siento que si descruzo mis brazos mis manos empezaran a temblar, realmente necesito un abrazo, aun siento miedo"-  
-"quiero abrazarla"-  
-"enserio lo necesito"- empuñando las manos, bajo el cruce de sus brazos  
-"ojala ella me necesitara más"- el voltea a verla y noto algo raro en ella  
-"quiero llorar, estoy asustada aun, a veces soy muy débil" -  
-estas bien?-  
-si-  
-segura?-  
-si- ella camino más rápido y el vio el temblar de sus hombros  
-Helga si necesitas…-  
-No necesito nada!- ella apresuro el paso y llego a casa de Phoebe, donde ya estaba Gerald, su amiga los recibió y vio a Helga algo nerviosa  
-Helga estas bien – susurro cerca de ella  
-amm… voy al… baño…- dijo Helga y salió de escena, Phoebe le siguió el paso  
-Segura estas bien- pregunto la chica viendo a Helga en su habitación y no en el baño, entro y cerro la puerta con seguro, Helga la miro unos segundos antes de echarse a llorar y que su amiga la abrazara, en verdad que se desahogo, pero la necesidad de protección que solo se siente cuando un hombre te abraza, perduro lo que duro del día.

Notas de la autora.  
espero que les haya gustado, prometo actualizar pronto, eso espero.  
sobre el titulo, pues es por que en este capitulo hay mas introspección en los personajes, así como pensamientos que diálogos.  
aun no tengo muy claro cuantos capítulos faltan para el final, pero prontito espero poder tenerlo.  
salu2  
reviews porfa! Wiii! 


	7. Preambulo de una Reunion

Cap. 7

-Preámbulo de una reunión-

Lloro por aproximadamente 5 minutos, tal vez menos, su corazón aun palpitaba rápido y el nudo en su garanta sabia que no se iría rápido, pero ella era fuerte, o por lo menos debía ser fuerte, un estúpido de dos metros de alto, no podía hacerla sentir de esa manera, y con esos pensamientos se aparto de Phoebe y se limpio las lagrimas.

-vamos nos esperan allá abajo, o por lo menos a ti.-  
-Hel… segura que estas bien, tal vez, podemos llamar a tu casa y tus pa…-  
-Ellos ni siquiera están en la ciudad-  
-eh?, pero, entonces, se fueron cuando venias para acá?-  
-no, ellos se fueron antes, no pude sacar nada de mi casa, supongo que dormiré en una pijama de libros- dijo Helga haciendo de ella misma una burla dado que no tenia más que su mochila colgada al hombro, Phoebe la miro con preocupación cuando salió por la puerta con un deje de tranquilidad, se preguntaba cuanto de ese sentimiento habría en su interior en realidad, ella jamás parecía ser vulnerable, o casi nunca.

En la planta baja Arnold le había contado a Gerald lo que había pasado entre Sean y Helga.  
-De verdad verla ahí, acorralada contra la pared, sin poder hacer nada contra ese engendro degenerado, hizo que mi sangre hirviera y en ese momento me daba igual si lo mataba.-  
-Pero entonces si le dijo eso, es por que ella jamás estuvo de "esa" forma con el, ya sabes a lo que me refiero "s-e-x-o"- dijo en susurros Gerald y prosiguió- aun recuerdo que hace un año solo la cama de tu cuarto sobrevivió, todo lo demás lo destruiste en un ataque de furia pensando que ella estaba con el, haciendo ya sabes que- termino palmeando el hombro de su amigo rubio.  
-Pues si pero…-  
-Oigan chicos quieren que ponga las palomitas en el horno de una vez o lo hacemos después de ir a rentar las películas?- intervino Phoebe sin saberlo, entrando a la habitación y saliendo rumbo a la cocina seguida de Helga que ya se veía mucho más "como siempre", ambos chicos que habían callado al instante se levantaron cual resorte y salieron tras ellas.  
-Yo creo que primero vamos por las películas y regresando hacemos las palomitas sino cuando regresemos estarán frías- siguió Gerald tratando de parecer circunstancial.  
-bien vayamos, ah! También recuérdenme que hay que comprar un refresco grande, no trajimos, creo que fue lo único que nos falto para la cena-  
-que cenaremos?- dijo Helga a lo que Arnold y Gerald respondieron a coro  
-Pizza!-  
-ok… intensos- respondió Helga con su calara expresión de "Losers" en el rostro.

15 minutos después los cuatro estaban escogiendo películas, seria una larga noche y todos habían optado implícitamente por hacer eso toda la noche, pues Helga_ no quería hablar con Arnold, Arnold_ creía que cuando hubiera un momento aburrido en la película podría hablarle a Helga, y si estaban jugando a algo no podría lograrlo, Gerald_ haría lo mismo que en el cine "no ver la película", y Phoebe_ creía que si ponía atención al televisor le salvaría de muchas. Desgraciadamente para nuestros cuatro protagonistas ninguno de sus elaborados planes resultaría como querían.

Gerald con su plan maestro, no le importaba que películas estuvieran así que agarro las dos primeras películas que encontró "Charley y la fabrica de chocolates" y "Barney la película en 3D" (sip el dinosaurio morado), Arnold necesitaba una muuuuyy aburrida así que escogió "La Guerra de Independencia, una Nueva Nación Libre y Soberana" y "Vida y Obra de Abraham Lincoln", Phoebe necesitaba poner atención y nada romántico así que escogió "Mas barato por Docena" y por si necesitaba llenar algún otro espacio "Harry Potter y la orden del Fénix", Helga por su parte, también necesitaba abstraerse en el mundo peliculero así que escogió "El proyecto de la Bruja de Blair" y "Troya" (sip, donde sale Brad Pitt), dando como resultado 8 películas, es decir más de 18 a 19 horas de películas, irremediablemente ridículo, pues eso no cabe en una noche.  
-Donde esta Arnold, solo falta el?- pregunto Phoebe quien era la dueña de la tarjeta del video club.  
-Oh!, allá viene- dijo Gerald, Arnold le entrego las películas a Phoebe y ella a su vez a la cajera que se encarga de checar las credenciales y los días de regreso de los DVD's.  
-mmm~… señorita-  
-Si?-  
-Segura que quiera llevar tantas películas el día de entrega es en dos días y pues usted me entiende-  
-Ah, no se preocupe por eso, las veremos hoy- respondió, Phoebe con una sonrisa, y seguía buscando la tarjeta del video club en su bolso, la señorita que la atendía, no dijo nada más, no tenía caso.

Dos minutos después salian del video club y subían al auto de modelo ochentero de Gerald.  
-Chicos recuerden que debemos llegar a comprar el refresco-  
-Oigan y si vamos por la pizza y ahí pedimos la bebida- dijo el moreno mientras arrancaba el auto  
-Eso estaría bien- dijo Helga hablando por primera vez en un buen rato.

Dos horas, dos largas horas habían pasado, desde el video club y apenas llegaban de regreso, al parecer por fin empezaría su noche, prepararon las palomitas, extendieron la pizza en la mesa central de la sala donde estaba el televisor "pantalla plana de 40 pulgadas", pusieron las frituras alrededor al igual que los vasos con hielo para la S-O-D-A.  
-Donde esta?- dijo Gerald sentado en mero enfrente de la pantalla ya dispuesto a comer.  
-donde esta que?- respondió Arnold  
-pues la soda- contesto como si fuera lo más obio del mundo.  
-seguro que en la cocina- dijo Helga  
-Yo fui la ultima en salir, no hay nada ahí- Phoebe aclaro  
-entonces donde esta?- dijo de nuevo Gerald  
-Ustedes debían pedirla con la pizza, zopenco!-  
-nosotros….?-  
-si ustedes-  
-por que nosotros?- contestaron a la par un poco ofendidos  
-por que ustedes son los señores "esto es trabajo de hombres, la pizza perfecta requiere de una selección precisa de ingredientes, por estómagos exigentes" y tu y melenudo fueron hacía la caja a hacer el pedido!-  
-Pues se nos olvido, cualquiera comete errores!-  
-Phoebe te lo repitió mil veces-  
-cierto- se escucho a una tímida Phoebe  
-oye de que lado estas?- Phoebe solo encogió los hombros  
-Haber ya todos, no hay que discutir, a la vuelta hay un autoservicio 24 horas, si no me equivoco- dijo Arnold quien miro a Phoebe quien asistió- bien solo hay que ir.  
-Quien va?-  
silencio absoluto por más de dos minutos, ni siquiera las respiraciones se oyeron-  
-ayy, ya, yo voy!- dijo Helga levantándose, y Arnold a sabiendas de que si iba, la pizza de aceitunas, champiñones, chile morrón, jamón, salchicha, doble queso, pepperoni de lado izquierdo y salami en el derecho, desaparecería, miro a Gerald, Gerald lo miro de vuelta, diciéndole "ve es tu oportunidad de estar con Helga y la mía de estar con Phoebe a solas", Phoebe miro a Helga y Helga a Phoebe diciéndose "NO me dejes" y "NO serán más de 5 minutos, no puede pasar nada en 5 minutos", después de eso Arnold se levanto y fue tras ella, Helga no tenia ganas de discutir así que solo se quedo callada he izo como si fuera sola, lo ultimo que escucharon fue la puerta cerrándose tras ellos.  
…..::::::::::::::…..:::::::::::::::::::::…..::::::::::::::::

Notas de la autora.  
Lo siento! De verdad más de un año sin actualizar, perdón! Les juro juradito que por lo menos una vez al mes pensé "mi historia de Arnold, tengo que continuarla", pero nunca lo hice hasta ahora, y ya esta completa así que pueden seguir!  
besos y abrazos!  
ato0o_

Miya-kawaii


	8. De par en par

Cap.8

-De par en par.

Helga seguía caminando, ignorando completamente a Arnold, aun que no es que el chico haya intentado algo, estaba tan nervioso decidiendo que decirle que cuando encontró un tema de conversación sobre lo desierta de la calle, ya estaban dentro de la tienda.

…:::…:::…:::

Por otro lado  
-Y ahora que estamos solos, no se te ocurre algo interesante que hacer?- pregunto Gerald a Phoebe mientras se acercaba más a ella y la abrazaba, hundiendo un poco su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello desde la posición donde estaba recargado en el sillón, ya que estaban sentados en la alfombra.  
-mmm… pues… por que no… no… ponemos la película!- dijo la chica un poco nerviosa para luego acabar casi con las palabras atrabancadas, luego se paro del cojín donde estaba, tomo su bolso y empezó a rebuscar las películas.  
Gerald no queriendo perder su oportunidad tan fácil, se levanto tras ella y la abrazo por la cintura, poniendo a la chica más nerviosa de lo que estaba.  
-Pero cuando pongas la película podemos hacer como en el cine, cuando nos sentamos hasta atrás y "pretendemos" verla- le dijo al oído en un tono bastante sensual.  
-a a a… yo creo que la película puede ser bastante interesante, de … de echo yo escogí unas bastante buenas y supongo que tu… que tu… tu también- balbuceaba Phoebe mientras tomaba la primera película que llegaba a su mano sin siquiera ver el titulo de esta.  
-Oh, vamos Phoe's, estamos solos, un poco de oscuridad y, aquí habrá magia- contesto el moreno a la vez que pasaba repetidas veces sus labios por el cuello de la oriental.

…:::…:::…:::

A Arnold se le acababan las ideas, no tenia nada que comentar sin que ella le considerara un tonto, hasta que vio como ella abría uno de los frigoríficos y se estiraba hasta la parte superior para alcanzar un refresco sabor lima, al hacerlo las mangas de su blusa se levantaron un poco, dejando ver en su brazo derecho el inicio de una marca, un manchoncito morado quedo expuesto.  
-Fue Sean verdad?- dijo tomando su brazo y acercándoselo levanto del todo su manga corta hasta el hombro, encontrando unos dedos pintados en su piel blanca.  
-déjame!, ya no importa- respondió ella quitando el brazo, y estirando el otro para alcanzar la dichosa bebida, dando a ignorar el tema, el problema era que Arnold no lo dejaría pasar tan pronto.

…:::…:::…:::

Phoebe se aparto de repente de su novio, con película en mano, encendió la pantalla y el DVD, lo puso en el canal correcto y cuando estaba a punto de ver la imagen de la caja, las luces se apagaron, dejando la habitación iluminada con la luz del televisor, medio a tientas abrió el DVD e inserto la película, cuando vio que su novio se acercaba, tomo a toda prisa el control remoto y casi corrió a su lugar sobre el cojín.  
Gerald por otro lado sabía que esto sería un muy buen reto, pero el amaba los retos.

…:::…:::…:::

-No, si importa y mucho, dime, esa marca es de antes?, o es de hace rato?, simpre te molesta?, te juro que si el te ha puesto antes la mano encima yo…- entonces fue interrumpido  
-Que?, claro que no!, no seas tonto, si fuera de antes no se vería tan marcada, y solo para que dejes de molestar, no había visto a Sean en mucho tiempo, uno o dos meses.-  
-aun así, yo creo que…-  
-Tu no tienes por que opinar nada Arnoldo, no es tu problema, es mío, lo que si es tu problema es que no alcanzo esa maldita soda de lima y deberías ayudarme- dijo quejándose al ver que por más que intentaba, no alcanzaba, el, solo extendió su brazo y la bajo para ella.  
-contenta-  
-mucho- dijo ella con sarcasmo

…:::…:::…:::

Gerald fue tras su novia, sentándose muy junto a ella, Phoebe al verse acorralada, trato de escapar moviéndose para alcanzar su vaso, error, pues el vaso seguía vacio, opto por poner la película e iba a poner play.  
-espera, tranquilízate amor, no pasara nada que tu no quieras solo, es para divertirnos un poco ahora que no están los muchachos- decía mientras la besaba  
-no, espera, estarán por llegar y… y… y yo, es decir… nosotros- se excuso ella, mientras tomaba el mando y puso play, además de subir el volumen al máximo, la pantalla se puso en negro, y aparecieron los típicos anuncios de "di no a la piratería", etc, etc.

…:::…:::…:::

-trae también un jugo de naranja, lo vamos a necesitar mañana- dijo ella.  
-claro, jefa- contesto el con un poco de enojo en su voz  
-ja, ja, ja- hizo ella con sarcasmo. Arnold la alcanzo de nuevo antes de la caja y se formaron detrás del único señor que había en el negocio además de los empleados.  
-enserio vas a dar esto por zanjado, esto es importante Helga, el pudo haberte lastimado seriamente, incluso, incluso quería…-  
-Ya!, basta con esto!, pudo pero no paso, yo estoy bien, y aun que no quiera decirlo, el también esta bien, y con ese tubaso que le diste seguro no se vuelve a acercar, y si no es así entonces yo misma…-  
-Tu misma?, tu misma?, hoy si yo no llego quien sabe cuanta porquería te hubiera hecho y creo que tu no…-  
-baja la voz, el zopenco de allá nos esta viendo- dijo ella al referirse a un muchacho con la camiseta del negocio limpiando el piso a unos cuantos metros.  
-es que no entiendes lo importante que es esto, me desespera tu manera de ver todo tan tranquilo, pretendiendo que eres intocable, déjame decirte que no lo eres!- dijo el en un tono más bajo pero no por eso no mostraba lo exasperado que estaba.  
-No!, el que no entiende eres tu, estas haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua, te aseguro que el no se va a volver a acercar a mi, y si soy tan tranquila es por que así debo ser, no es como si descontrolándome y poniéndome a llorar como una niñita logre algo de alguien, No!, nada pasa por hacerte la victima, así que deja de meterte en mis asuntos-  
-Es que…-  
-Cállate, ahí esta el metiche.-  
-bien pero cuando salgamos me vas a oír- ella solo rodo los ojos.

…:::..::::…:::

-Ya Gerald, la peli… película, va... va a empezar.-  
-Shhh, me amas- mirándola directo a los ojos.  
-si… mucho-  
-entonces a que le tienes miedo?, siempre voy a estar contigo.- dijo recostándose sobre ella en la alfombra, en eso la película se puso dejando oír la canción de entrada, y una muy peculiar

Barney es un dinosaurio que vive en nuestra mente  
y cuando se hace grande es realmente sorprendente

Ambos se sobresaltaron y voltearon a la pantalla, entre asustados y divertidos.  
-quien escogió esa?- pregunto ella  
-ammm… Arnold, con eso de que quería que Helga le pusiera atención- dijo en tono nervioso el cual Phoebe no noto.  
-jajajaja, vaya que atrajo mi atención-  
-no, tu atención es mía- pronunció mientras la volvía a besar y ella le correspondía, sin importarles la canción o que tan fuerte estaba el volumen.

…:::…:::…:::

-mire, muchacho, yo no quiero de estos cigarros, yo quiero de los que son verdes con rojo y tienen dibujada una hoja de, de esas, de esas de árbol de Canadá, de esos quiero, no de estos!- decía un señor de unos 70 años apoyado en un bastón, al discutir con el dependiente de la caja.  
-señor son estos lo que pide solo que les cambiaron el diseño por fuera, ahora la caja es solo roja e incluso aquí esta la hoja que usted menciona, son los mismos- decía el muchacho por decima vez al anciano, Arnold cada vez se desesperaba más lo que quería era salir de la tienda.  
-Mire, muchachito, ya le dije que estos no son, los que yo quiero son verde con rojo y tienen una hoja canadiense en la caja, crees que por que estoy viejo soy tonto, para nada…- y el señor seguía y seguía. Helga solo sonaba su pie en el piso y de vez en vez hacía un chasquido con su boca, pero no se movía de su lugar, el muchacho rubio, muy a diferencia de ella quería por primera vez en su vida empujar a un anciano y salir pronto de allí.  
-señor ya le dije que son estos los que pide- repetía el encargado en la caja- la marca es la misma, incluso le aseguro que el sabor es el mismo, solo la caja la cambiaron, solo, por favor, hay más clientes esperando- dijo el muchacho apuntando a los dos rubios.  
-Ya no aguanto- se quejo Arnold  
-y que vas a hacer cabeza de balón, pegarle al señor?- pregunto con sarcasmo y volteo la cara nuevamente hacía el frente.

…:::…:::…:::

El amor se les desbordaba en besos y caricias, más y más, una tras otra.  
-Vamos arriba- dijo el jalándola  
-y los chicos?, están … llegar- suspiro Phoebe  
-Helga seguro se llevo tu llave, entraran solos- contesto sin saber si eran verdad sus palabras, y ella subió con el sin preguntar nada más

…:::…:::…:::

Arnold quien ya no aguantaba, tomo de su bolsillo un billete de 50, jalo a Helga de la muñeca, paso al señor, se puso frente al cajero y dijo  
-un refresco y un jugo, quédese con el cambio- y tras dejar el dinero en el mostrador, salió con la rubia, quien lo miraba asombrada.

Después de la tienda caminaron unos cuantos metros, el aun jalándola.  
-vaya Arnoldo no te creía capaz, si que…-  
-escucha no se que rayos es lo que piensas, sobre la vida, pero, esta actitud tuya de inmortal, me preocupa, se que llorar no soluciona nada, y se que eres fuerte, o al menos eso es lo que miro por fuera, pero, al ver en tus ojos cuando hablamos de esto, no veo tu fuerza, no veo tu confianza ni tu tranquilidad, veo miedo, y si tienes miedo por que no pides ayuda, por que vas tan tranquila sin hacer nada, sin pedir ayuda…- ella al oír "ayuda" lo interrumpió  
-Ayuda?, ayuda?, ayuda a quien?, a ti, un simple tipo que no sabe nada de mi vida, y que solo por lo que ve en un día, quiere cambiar mi forma de ser?-  
-yo no…-  
-o mejor aun, a mis papas- dijo casi burlándose- dos personas que no dan ni medio centavo por mi, por favor Arnold, se realista, yo solo me tengo a mi, solo me ayudo yo, nunca he necesitado a nadie, he salido, de cosas que no te imaginas peores que estas, por lo tanto no necesito a nadie ahora!- grito ella  
-Helga, tu y yo sabemos que tus papas son algo descuidados y a veces no te ponen atención pero, te quieren y su tu les dijeran un poco de tus problemas ellos…-  
-Ellos nada, ellos no harían absolutamente nada!, ni aunque estuviera llorando en sus narices, harían algo…-  
-Helga no exageres…-  
-exagerar?, yo exagero?, bien te contare algo de mi exageración. El día en que te conocí, yo llegue sola hasta el jardín de niños, tenia 4 y anduve por varias calles sola bajo la lluvia y sabes por que?, por que Olga estaba tocando el piano. Mis desayunos o comidas son cosas enlatadas, o por lo menos hasta que aprendí a cocinar yo misma!, que por cierto el día que empecé a enseñarme me queme el pie con agua caliente, mamá estaba dormida, y Bob no estaba yo misma me cure y traje las ámpulas por semanas, nadie se dio cuenta más que Phoebe- en este punto Arnold recordó que en las primeras semanas de secundaria, cuando ya no se hablaban, ella estuvo cojeando por un tiempo pero nunca tuvo el valor para preguntarle.  
-También hace un par de años Olga en una de sus visitas dejó envolturas de regalos tirados por toda la sala, yo llegue de la escuela y ya no había nadie, había una nota diciendo que saldrían a comer fuera, yo de tonta no vi donde pisaba y me caí, sobre la mera esquina de la mesa de centro de la sala, mi brazo se rompió y mis padres llegaron hasta la noche, no necesito darte más detalles de eso!- Arnold también recordaba su yeso en la graduación de secundaria.- ah y para que veas como me quieren, con lo único que vine hoy a casa de Phoebe es con mi mochila de la escuela, ellos salieron de la ciudad y me dejaron fuera de la casa!, que lindo no?- Arnold quería cambiar todo eso, por Dios que quería.  
-quieres que siga?, dime Arnold, quieres que siga quejándome?, haber si algo en mi vida cambia?- el negó con la cabeza, en realidad si quería saberlo todo de ella pero no era el momento.  
-Bien, ok, no tienes a tus padres, pero me tienes a mi, yo si Helga, yo daría todo, todo lo que tengo por que tu fueras feliz.-  
-Claro, si como no, mira lo feliz que me haces, siempre que hablo contigo son peleas y discusiones, ahora si soy Feliz- el sarcasmo no podía notarse más  
-Se que te hice daño, y te pido perdón, pero también tienes que saber que estos años en que no he podido acercarme a ti, han sido un verdadero infierno, con tus ridículas bolitas de papel y tus apodos desdeñosos, y después tus besos a veces apasionados, a excepción del ultimo que yo te di, me enamore y después te alejaste muy rápido, todo eso me hizo amarte en una forma tan confusa y a la vez adictiva, que cuando la confusión se fue, solo te amaba y tu ya no estabas a mi lado.-  
-claro, y por ese amor, que dice tenerme me hiciste lo de la carta?-  
-no!, lo de la carta fue un accidente y ya te pedí, perdón!-  
-y crees que el perdón lo arregla todo, que compone lo que rompiste aquí- dijo señalando su pecho- yo…- ella quería explicarle, quería decirle lo mucho que lo amaba, desde que lo conoció, quería contarle la mucho que lloro con solo pensarlo, lo mucho que necesito de alguien que la abrazara cuando se sentía más sola, que aun en este momento el tenia razón, que tenía mucho miedo, y que quería lanzarse a sus brazos y quedarse ahí hasta que todo pasara, pero no, sus ojos estaban a punto de gotear así que se dio media vuelta, dándole la espalda, y se quedo callada. 

….:::…:::…:::…:::….:::  
Notas de la autora_  
Hola queridos lectores, esto se pone mejor.  
por favor sigan leyendo!  
xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox  
bye bye!


	9. Ahora solo somos tu y yo

Cap.9

-Ahora solo somos tu y yo.

Le dio la espalda de forma repentina, y se veía tan frágil, tan "no Helga", y sabia que parte de su tristeza era su culpa, se sentía un tirano, el refresco que ella sostenía cayo de sus manos, y en el piso las gotas provenientes del cielo empezaron a mojar el pavimento, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de lo nublado que estaba por estar pensando en ella, aun así al ver las gotas de agua sobre el piso supo por la forma en que su hombros se movían, que no solo era lluvia.  
Se acerco un poco, luego otro poco, y luego más, hasta que su torso se pego a su fina espalda y sus brazos rodearon su cintura, ella quería escapar, voltear y golpearlo, gritarle "No te Necesito", pero si lo hacía, así que por ese pequeño momento cerro sus ojos y echo la cabeza hacia atrás, poniendo sus manos sobre las de el, todo ahí fue en paz, sintiendo las gotas de lluvia cada vez más gruesas y abundantes sobre sus cuerpos.

Arnold pudo olerla, el olor natural de ella mezclado con el de lluvia, olía maravilloso, olía a mujer, aunando que sus manos estaban sobre su estomago, pensó algo que jamás en su vida le había pasado por la cabeza.  
-*Algún día, ella tendrá a mis hijos*- la idea lo atravesó tan rápido que sin darse cuenta, y a pesar del momento, una sonrisa se apodero de su cara.  
-Ya vámonos- dijo ella y se aparto de el, levanto el olvidado refresco ya agitado, del piso y empezó a caminar a casa de Phoebe. En silencio el la observaba, el agua recorría cada una de sus facciones, cada uno de sus músculos, totalmente mojada, el estaba en las mismas, y aun así ninguno de los dos apuro el paso.

La casa de Phoebe se veía normal de lejos pero al acercarse hasta la puerta, pudieron oír levemente una música bastante peculiar…

Si las gotas de lluvia fueran de caramelo me encantaría estar ahí  
Abriendo la boca para saborear ah, ah, ah, ah ,ah, ah, ah ,ah ,ah, ah

-que es eso?- pregunto Helga  
-mmm… Barney… el dinosaurio… morado?-  
-Phoebe!- tocando la puerta Helga, después de tocar varias veces Arnold se le unió.  
-Creo que Barney no deja que nos escuchen-  
-genial!, en el porche, oyendo a Barney, con mucha hambre, bajo la lluvia y contigo-  
-pues a mi me gusta el contigo-  
-soquete-  
-bonita-  
-idiota-  
-te amo-  
-ya cállate- dijo volteando la cara  
-voy a insistir hasta que me des una oportunidad- ella no contesto, se vio la vuelta y se sentó en los escalones de la entrada.  
-Helga me escuchaste?-  
-si, si te escuche, ok?-  
-ok-

Después de un rato y siguiendo oyendo la música del dinosaurio, Helga volvió a levantarse y empezó a tocar más recio.  
-Phoebe!, cabeza de cepillo!, abran la maldita puerta de una vez, me estoy congelando!- Arnold rio un poco.  
-Ellos no van a abrir, acéptalo, será mejor irnos- dijo el levantándose.  
-Y se puede saber a donde-  
-a casa- ella se volvió a sentar en el pavimento  
-genial- dijo con enojo  
-que haces Helga?- dijo el con gracia  
-sentarme, daa!-  
-cuando dije "a casa" me refería a "los dos a mi casa", no te dejaría aquí sola- ella lo miro con duda.  
-Que? quieres que te cargue?- eso casi sonaba a desafiarla.  
-No!, por supuesto que no- ella se levanto y empezaron a caminar juntos.

Llevaban alrededor de 15 minutos caminando, lado a lado, sin nada que decir, bajo la lluvia, cuando…  
-aaah!-  
-que?-  
-me resbale- dijo el desde el piso, Helga al verlo tirado lleno de soquete, empezó a reír con ganas.  
-oye me dolió-  
-eres un tonto cabeza de balón-  
-si claro búrlate, búrlate todo lo que quieras- contesto y a pesar de sus palabras, su semblante era de buen humor, lo estaba disfrutando, hace años que no oía reír a Helga de esa manera.  
-Ven aquí Melenudo- y le extendió la mano en señal de ayudarlo, y el en lugar de usas sus pies de apoyo, la jalo hacía el a conciencia, ella cayo sin remedio sobre el.  
-Idiota por que lo hiciste-  
-no fue a propósito-  
-claro que lo fue!-  
-no, enserio- riéndose  
- entonces por que te ríes- dijo mientras le golpeaba el torso sin demasiada fuerza.  
-de nada- mientras la ceñía más de la cintura  
-ya Arnold, déjame levantarme-  
-ayyy, me llamaste Arnold, debo estarte cayéndote mejor-  
-dije Arnoldo- dijo ella entre enojada y riendo.  
-dijiste Arnold-  
-Arnoldo-  
-Arnold-  
-bueno, ya, pero ahora si te digo Arnoldo, ya suéltame si no…-  
un barullo muy fuerte se escucho a la distancia.  
Ambos asustados se levantaron muy rápido, un grupo de muchachos mal vestidos, con pinta de pandilleros, corrían entre la lluvia golpeando lo que se les cruzara en el camino, buzones, botes de basura, postes, todo. Un chico que al parecer era el líder, de cabello alborotado y con relucientes cadenas como accesorios, los miro directamente e hizo una seña, toda la banda volteo y empezaron a caminar hacía ellos.  
Arnold tomo la mano de Helga y comenzó a correr, faltaba un tramo para llegar a su casa, y no quería que los vándalos los alcanzaran, la soda de lima y el jugo fueron olvidados en el pavimento.

Por más que corrieron, por más que lo intentaron, la bola de muchachos los alcanzo y rodeo  
-mira lo que tenemos aquí-  
-déjanos en paz!-  
-mira nada más la valiente es la señorita- toda la pandilla rio  
-Apártense y déjenos ir- dijo Arnold con frialdad  
-y si no que- dijo el líder sacando una navaja, paseándola cerca de su cuello, luego por el de Helga  
-a ella no la tocas!- dijo el rubio, interponiéndose entre ella y el pandillero.  
-ayyy, quiere defender a su novia, no es lindo?- todos volvieron a reír, hizo una seña con la cabeza, dos chavos se les acercaron por detrás, separando a Helga de Arnold.  
-déjenla!- grito el , pero ya otros lo sostenía de los brazos  
-suéltenme!, idiotas!-  
El líder se acerco a Helga y dijo.  
-Con tu Novio ejercitaremos los músculos, y en cuanto a ti preciosa, digamos que necesitas un trato… especial – soltó con una sonrisa lasciva y lujuriosa.  
Arnold quería zafarse, y gritaba que dejaran a Helga pero entre 5 hombres, le dieron en costillas, cara, piernas, en todo el cuerpo, Arnold cayo al piso, tapándose un poco.  
-NO!, NO!, basta!, por favor! Ya!, déjenlo!, déjenlo!-  
y cuando el cabecilla se acerco blandiendo su navaja, una luz azul enmarco su rostro, luego roja, azul, y roja de nuevo  
-la policía!- toda la pandilla huyo sin rumbo fijo, Helga corrió hasta Arnold.  
-Se encuentran bien?- dijo el policía,  
-No el esta..-  
-bien, no se preocupen estoy bien solo son unos golpes, nada mortal, ayúdame a levantarme Helga-  
-como vas a estar bien, ellos…- decía ella al borde de la histeria  
-ellos solo me dieron unos cuantos golpes-  
-estas seguro muchacho?- dijo el policía  
-si solo, estoy un poco sofocado es todo-  
-Arnold~- Helga estaba a punto de llorar.  
-bueno ya que estas bien, y ya que es muy noche y esta lloviendo, quieren que los deje en algún lado.  
-en realidad vamos a una cuantas manzanas hacía el sur, se lo agradeceríamos mucho- contesto Arnold, la rubia solo lo miraba sosteniéndolo del brazo.  
-ok, suban al auto chicos-

-y díganme como es que están a la una de la mañana en la calle bajo la lluvia?- ambos se sorprendieron, pues no tenían ni idea de la hora  
-fuimos a la tienda, pero surgieron algunos contratiempos- contesto el muchacho.  
el policía no pregunto más.  
-y he aquí sanos y salvos en su casa-  
-gracias señor- dijo Arnold Helga seguía sin Hablar, el policía se retiro y ellos quedaron parado en la entrada de la casa de Huéspedes.

…:::…:::…:::

Notas de la autora-  
ya casi llegamos al final, creo que nunca había escrito un fic tan largo., pero bueno ahí voy!  
oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoox  
bye bye 


	10. Por que?

Cap.10  
-Por que?

La casa de huéspedes estaba totalmente a oscuras, debía ser a causa de la hora o al menos eso fue lo que pensó Helga con pesar, tendrían que despertar no solo a los abuelos de Arnold, sino a todos los inquilinos quienes indagarían sobre su relación con el chico con cabeza de balón a menos…  
-traes la llaves?- pregunto ella, aun sosteniéndole del brazo.  
-no- dijo Arnold, aun sentía la mano de Helga sobre su brazo, lo cual era muy agradable, no era que no se pudiera sostener, ahora solo estaba adolorido, pero tampoco vio la necesidad de decírselo.  
-entonces, vamos a tocar la puerta?- pregunto de nuevo.  
-mmm…- Arnold sabia que se enojaría cuando le dijera que…  
-Arnold?- Helga esperaba una repuesta – Necesitas descansar… Arnoldo!-  
-es que… no… pues veras no…-  
-no que?-  
-no hay nadie- dijo con una risita nerviosa, ella le soltó el brazo como si quemara  
-me estas tomando el pelo?-  
-en realidad tengo un plan-  
-que tipo de plan?- ella en verdad estaba exasperada  
-subir por la azotea-  
-Idiota!, en que rayos estabas pensando cuando me dijiste que viniéramos!, nos hubiéramos quedado en casa de Phoebe!, por que por lo menos así no estarías todo golpeado!, en estos momentos ya nos hubieran abierto la puerta y estaríamos bien!-  
-Helga, cálmate, todo esta bien-  
-ok, voy a respirar, contar hasta diez, y recordar que estas en malas condiciones para no golpearte… haber, dime, como subo y como entro-  
-es que, solo yo se como hacerlo-  
-pero no puedes así que dime como lo hago-  
-es que la escalera de incendios que da a la azotea esta quebrajada, si no pisas donde debes te vas a caer, además la ventana del techo de mi cuarto tiene una forma extraña de abrirse si la abres mal quiebras el vidrio y se estrellaría todo el cristal-  
-bueno, número 1- que tan difícil puede ser subir una escalera de incendios, incluso yo subo a mi cuarto a veces por la escalera de incendios. 2- que chiste puede tener abrir una simple escotilla para entrar, y numero 3, si tiene que hacer todo eso, mejor vamos a mi casa, que ya queda más cerca, y entramos por mi venta, que igual esta cerrada, pero podemos quebrar el vidrio, total, le digo a Bob que necesito dinero para un regalo para Olga, así que vamos!- dijo jalando un poco su brazo, pero el no se movió.  
-Ya estamos aquí Helga y puedo hacerlo, ya te dije que estoy bien-  
-Arnold por favor si algo más pasa en esta noche, me va a dar un ataque, Vámonos!-  
-Helga tendríamos que caminar más, bajo la lluvia, y si nos topamos con esos vándalos de nuevo, no voy a exponerte de esa manera- se resistió a seguir a Helga  
-Vamos melenudo, si no quieres que te noquee y te lleve a rastras, camina!- empezaron a moverse, apenas bajaron las escaleras de la entrada cuando el hablo de nuevo  
- oh! Lo olvide, como pude ser tan tonto-  
-que cosa?- ella le miro con desconfianza  
-ves las masetas cerca de la ventana?, allí mi abuelo siempre guarda una llave de repuesto-  
-en esas de ahi?-  
-si- Helga se acerco y empezó a revisar debajo de cada maseta que vio  
-aquí no hay nada, vamos antes de que… Arnold?, Arnold?, estúpido que hace ahí arriba, regresa ahora mismo!- si, el chico rubio ya iba a mitad de escalera, directo hacia la azotea de su casa.  
-tranquila!, ya casi llego!, solo no te muevas de allí!, pronto te abriré la puerta!- grito casi en lo más alto  
-Arnoldo!, Arnoldo!- pero Arnold ya no respondió, Helga, en simples palabras sentía que le daría un colapso en ese mismo momento, demasiadas cosas en una sola noche, y ahora se la comían viva los nervios, como puede ser posible que Arnold hiciera todo esto, por el simple hecho de quedar bien con ella, como?, como rayos habían acabado de esta forma, el tras ella, y ella con la cabeza llena de dudas, de miedos, de todo!, menos de lo que debía. Decidió respirar más hondo de lo que lo había hecho antes, los pensamientos se le estaban yendo por otro camino, ahora lo más importante es que el melenudo llegara bien hasta el interior de su habitación.  
-Arnold!- silencio  
-Arnold!- volvió a intentar y nada  
-MELENUDO SI NO CONTESTAS AHORA SUBIRE POR TI!-  
-No, ya casi hablo la escotilla espera!- bufo, sentía los nervios desde la cabeza hasta la punta de los pies.  
-agg!- la rubia escucho un quejido quedo, un quejido de Arnold.  
-Arnold!, estas bien?  
-si!, ya estoy entrando, te abro en un segundo!- lo escucho gritar, su corazón se relajo, y camino hacia la puerta de entrada, luego se pregunto si estaba realmente bien quedarse con el, o seria mejor huir, evitar a toda costa que el la volviera a lastimarla de una u otra forma, quien le garantizaba que si ponía un pie dentro de su casa no implicaba que el se acerca más a ella para después dejarla cuando se diera cuenta de que no es tan fabulosa o tan fuerte como el cree.

El chico acomodo de nuevo el vidrio rectangular de la escotilla con cinta adhesiva gris, miro a su alrededor, había ropa por aquí y por allá, y su cama destendida, desde la mañana había estado tan ansioso que había dejado todo sin ordenar, incluso cuando fue por sus cosas en la tarde, saco medio closet, metió tres prendas a la mochila y se fue corriendo, tan aprisa estaba que olvido las llaves en su buro, así que en ese momento solo pateo todo lo que estuviera tirado en el suelo, dígase ropa, algunas revistas y alguna que otra basura, debajo de su cama y salió lo más rápido que pudo para abrirle la puerta a Helga.  
-Ya!, listo pasa por favor- dijo haciéndose a un lado para dejarle libre el paso, espero y… nada, ella no entraba, la observo, aun en la entrada, el agua caía sobre Helga, y ella sin impórtale eso, seguía sin entrar y con la cabeza gacha  
-vamos Helga, entra hace frio- estiro una mano con el fin de alcanzar su brazo, pero ella se movió un paso hacia atrás, el temiendo una huida solo hablo de nuevo sin acercarse más, como si ella fuera a huir con algún movimiento en falso de el  
-por favor entra… - suplico desde la puerta rígido y a la vez listo para correr tras ella en el peor de los casos  
-por que?- dijo ella al fin y el no entendía a que se refería  
-por que, que?-  
-por que?- repitió la pregunta sin levantar la cabeza  
-por que, que?, Helga no entiendo que…- fue interrumpido  
-por que haces esto?, por que te tomas tantas molestias por mi?-  
-por que tu eres…- ella interrumpió de nuevo  
-por que alguien como tu querría estar con alguien como yo?-  
-Helga yo te…-  
-NO!, es que en verdad no lo entiendo, no soy el tipo de chica que suele gustarle a los chicos como tu, somos todo lo contrario, tu eres el bueno, yo soy la mala, y por ironías del destino tu, el buen samaritano, solo me has lastimado a mi, a nadie más, con tu constante intento por acercarte, me haces daño, por que se que un día te vas a dar cuenta que no soy lo que tu esperabas, y me dejaras igual que hace 6 años, yo no voy a poder con eso… yo…-  
-escucha, he estado tratando de ir tras de ti por años, y tu eres la que no me quiere cerca…- interrupción  
-es que piénsalo Arnoldo!, te estoy haciendo un favor!-  
-un favor?, un favor?, deja de decir tonterías, yo quiero estar contigo, y sabes por que?, eso era lo que querías saber no?, pues te lo diré!, tu no eres un prototipo de perfección, eres un caleidoscopio de sentimientos maravillosos, tienes sensibilidad y a la vez eres fuerte, eres dulce y a la vez eres extrita contigo misma, eres …, eres lo mejor que le a pasado a mi vida y por inútil te deje ir.-  
-no sabes de lo que hablas, no soy nada, reflexiona Arnold, solo tengo una amiga, los profesores de la escuela piensan que soy un tipo de rareza que hace todo bien pero es mejor tenerla alejada, incluso mi familia me detesta, es más ni siquiera llego a eso, por que detestar seria mejor que desinterés y eso es lo que yo tengo, si ni mis propios padres ven en mi algo colorido, por que tu si, por que tu si ves un caleidoscopio en mi, por que? Dímelo? Por que?-  
-es que ese es tu problema, crees que todos ven en ti, lo que tu misma piensas de ti, y no es así ese una mujer hermosa y grandiosa, ahora piénsalo tu, crees que si no fuera así yo habría invertido 6 años de mi vida para que me des una oportunidad?, dime Helga, entonces explícame, por que si eres tan poco como dices te amo tanto, dime Helga- en este punto el ya le hablaba a la espalda dado que ella ya estaba sentado sobre los escalones del pórtico mirando hacia la calle desierta y mojada.  
El al ver que ella ya no huiría se situó a su lado.  
-Dame la oportunidad de mostrarte lo que yo veo de ti- un beso en la mejilla- dame la oportunidad de enseñarte lo maravillosa que eres- un beso en la comisura de los labios- dame la oportunidad de amarte por lo que queda de nuestras vidas- un beso corto en los labios, luego otro, luego otro más largo, más profundo y más con sabor a sal.  
-Vamos Hel, no quiero que te enfermes- dijo el dándole la mano, la cual ella acepto sin protesta.  
Entraron y el calor de hogar los acogió, cerraron la puerta, subieron escaleras y el le cedió el baño, ella con calma se quito la ropa mojada, se baño con agua tibia y se seco, salió del baño en toalla.

Arnold busco algo entre sus ropas algo que le pudiese servir a ella, por lo menos por esa noche, por fin encontró un bóxer suyo que hacia años que no usaba por quedarle pequeño, y una sudadera lo bastante larga para servirle de camisón.  
Estaba a punto de emprender el viaje al baño pero al salir de su habitación se encontró con una Helga semi-desnuda parada en el pasillo, su boca se colgó y las prendas cayeron de sus manos, no tenia ni la menor idea de cómo se hacía para hablar ni caminar o mover la cabeza hacía otra dirección, ella solo se acerco y recogió lo que había en el piso.  
-Vamos Arnoldo, ve y dúchate, no quiero que estés peor de lo que ya estas- y avanzo con dirección al cuarto de el diciendo un "gracias" a la distancia.  
Después de lo que pareció ser una eternidad, sus piernas se movieron autónomamente al baño, el cual juraría que tenia un poco de olor a ella.

Helga recorrió con la vista la habitación de su amado, estaba tan diferente a como la recordaba, hacia años que no entraba ahí, casi todos los muebles habían sido remplazados, a excepción de la cama, incluso el pequeño despertador con forma de Arnold, ya no estaba, solo había un despertador normal, común y corriente. Después de vestirse, empezó a ir y venir tratando de memorizar cada detalle de aquella alcoba desordenada, que ella recordara, el cabeza de balón siempre había sido bastante limpio. Se indago entonces, que tanto había cambiado Arnold en estos 6 años que ella no quiso nada de el, tendría que averiguarlo.  
-Hel… Helga, estas ahí?- pregunto una voz detrás de la puerta  
-si aquí estoy-  
-eh, mmm… pues me podrías dar la ropa que esta en la cama?, por favor-  
-Hay mucha ropa sobre la cama Melenudo- genial ella recobraba su sentido del humor  
-es la que esta en la cabecera- ella vio como la mano apuntaba  
-esto es un desastre Arnoldo, no la encuentro entra tu por ella- dijo ella, realmente ya había visto la ropa, solo quería saber si el era capaz de entrar.  
-vamos Helga, es la única que esta doblada, yo la acabo de dejar ahí- más claro no podía estar el no iba entrar, bien entonces ella saldría, tomo la dichosa ropa y en vez de dársela a la mano que se asomaba abrió la puerta por completo encontrado a un sorprendido rubio, con una toalla en la cintura y un lindo sonrojo en su rostro.  
-entra y cámbiate-  
-no… yo solo…-  
-de todas formas yo iba a cocina a preparar algo de comer muero de hambre, tu no?- y salió del cuarto.

Abrió el refrigerado y no encontró mucho, solo queso y aguacate, busco en la alacena y lo único que encontró fue pan de caja, decidido denaria sándwiches de queso y aguacate.  
puso agua para café, el cual seria negro por que no había leche, por lo menos tendría azúcar, y mientras el agua hervía, empezó a hacer su cena, haber si así se sacaba de la mete la imagen de Arnold en toalla, bastante había crecido el chico, ahora le sacaría como 30 cm, y tenia un cuerpo marcado a base del deporte.  
-respira hondo Helga, respira muy hondo- se dijo a si misma.  
-Helga que haces?-  
-A mm… - balbuceo un poco luego se aclaro la garganta- lo único que encontré pan queso y aguacate, puse agua para café, aquí es donde me pregunto por que aprendí a cocinar- dijo con humor  
-te ayudo con el café- Arnold estaba ansioso por hacer algo más que ver las piernas de Helga  
-Oye, cabeza de balón, tengo unas preguntas que hacerte-  
-tu dirás-  
-primero por que no hay nadie en la casa, comprendería que no estuvieran tus abuelos, pero los demás?-  
-es que hace varias semanas empezó a salir una plaga de cucarachas, con eso de que la casa es vieja-  
-agg- Arnold rio ante la cara de ella  
-por eso el sábado pasado se tomó la decisión de fumigarla, les dijimos a los inquilinos que tomaría 4dias, uno para fumigar y los otros 3 para que se fuera el olor, pero por una u otra causa todos decidieron tomarse una especie de vacaciones y partieron con rumbos diferentes, mis abuelos y yo nos quedamos, para supervisar todo y tener la casa abierta, pero el miércoles que ya todo estaba listo decidieron irse a la playa, yo aun tenia escuela y por supuesto la reunión con ustedes, así que no fui, todos regresan el lunes, o eso dijeron.  
-vaya… bueno segunda pregunta, por que la escotilla de tu cuarto esta pegada con cinta adhesiva?-  
-bueno, en realidad, es algo… como decirlo…- Helga lo miraba con una ceja alzada- gracioso?...-  
-por?-  
-es que hace un año, paso algo que me… enfureció… un poco… y bueno yo… rompí algunas cosas, y arroje otra cuantas, en especial un libro que fue a dar a la escotilla y la quebró…-dijo Arnold con nerviosismo, Helga había dejado la que estaba haciendo y lo miraba entre asombrada y escéptica – yo arroje el pequeño despertador Arni, y bueno… no podía dejarlo sin cubrir, así que tome un vidrio cualquiera y lo pegue… con… cinta-  
-vaya, no sabía que fueras tan salvaje-dijo ella volviendo a lo suyo, Arnold termino de preparar el café.  
-y tercera pregunta, en realidad solo iban a ser dos pero ahora tengo curiosidad, por que estabas tan enojado-  
-Yo… yo…es algo, mmm… como decirlo…-  
-solo dilo-  
-si, si, solo, bueno…, yo escuche…-  
-que escuchaste?-  
-un rumor sobre alguien y yo me enoje, quieres que saque algo del refri, para los sándwiches?-  
-ya no hay nada en el refri, dime que era el rumor?, era de tus abuelos?-  
-no en realidad-  
-entonces de alguien cercano?-  
-si bueno, algo así, en ese entonces no tanto como ahora- dijo un poco sonrojado.  
-de quien ya dime!-  
-pues de cierta… cierta chica… rubia…-  
-de… mi…- el solo asistió con la cabeza-  
-que escuchaste de mi?- pregunto ella con curiosidad  
-que te habían visto salir de un Hotel con Sean-  
-a…a…a- ella le dio la espalda- pues bueno eso…-  
-no me digas que si es verdad?- pregunto el muy exaltado  
-noo!, bueno, si pero no es lo que tu estas pensando- el se relajo un poco- bueno… si..-  
-Que! Tuviste sexo son elll!-  
-Noo!, eres muy directo no crees?-  
-Pues ya deja de darle vueltas, estuviste con el si o no?- Helga se moleto por la forma en que le estaba gritando  
-Y eso a ti que?, ese no es tu problema, lo que no paso en tu año, no te hace daño-  
-es… en serio, si estuviste con el?- Arnold sentía que alguien le apretaba el pecho y que no podía respirar bien, se sentó sobre una silla y se paso las manos por cara y pelo, ella al verlo en ese estado contesto  
-Por supuesto que no Arnoldo, te lo acababa de decir, quieres que te lo deletree N-O-T-U-B-E-S-E-X-O-C-O-N-S-E-A-N!, contento-  
-Helga no me asuste de esa manera!-  
-Bueno pues tu eres el que lo menciono y no me dejas terminar-  
-entonces, que paso?-  
-Un día me enoje con el, por una tontería, había veces que no lo aguantaba, después de 2 horas me llamo a mi celular y me dijo que se sentía muy mal y que había tenido un accidente en su auto y que quería verme, yo pues me asuste, una cosa era que no lo aguantara y otra que quisiera que le pasara algo serio, le dije que donde estaba y me dijo que había sido en la avenida 35 Norte, que ahí había un hotel y que ahí lo tenían mientras llegaba la ambulancia.  
Llegue en poco más de 20 minutos y aun que se me hizo raro lo del hotel, entre y pregunte por el, me dieron una llave, yo no sabia si subir o no, así que lo llame, me dijo que estaba muy mal, yo le conteste que no le creía- en esto Helga le pasa la comida a Arnold, el le pasa su café.-me dijo que por favor no pe pusiera a indagar en un momento como este y seguía insistiendo que esta muy mal y colgó, yo me quería ir pero tendría ese remordimiento de conciencia de que si era cierto y no haberlo ayudado, ahora que lo pienso creo que fui una total estúpida, pero bueno, busque la habitación y entre, no había nadie, lo llame por su nombre y me salió por detrás de la puerta, me abrazo y me dijo que se quería reconciliar conmigo, y que esa era la manera más adecuada, sabes a lo que me refiero- El dejo de comer su sándwich para observarla, aun que ella ya le había aclarado que no había pasado nada su corazón retumbaba a mil por hora.  
-que paso..-  
-Pues me aleje e intente pasar pero no me dejaba, me dio un discurso muy largo diciéndome cuanto me amaba y lo mucho que me… bueno lo que sea, y me beso un rato, pero decidí que el estaba loco por traerme de esa forma y yo estaba más si dejaba que pasara, así que…-  
-así que?-  
- le di una patada donde le doliera más y salí corriendo, no se como pero me alcanzo en el lobby y me pidió perdón, y como ya era noche se ofreció a llevarme a mi casa a modo de disculpas, yo no quería del todo que me llevara pero ya era tarde y mi casa estaba lejos, salimos junto y eso fue todo-  
-pero tu le correspondiste el beso, entonces si no querías por que lo hiciste- dijo un poco enojado, bastante celoso.  
-era mi novio Arnoldo un beso no significa que quieras tener sexo con alguien, tu me besaste en el pórtico hace un rato y no por eso yo me pongo a pensar que quieres eso conmigo!- el muchacho se sonrojo pensando en lo ingenua que era, no era que en el momento del beso el estuviera pensando en eso, pero, después…  
Siguieron comiendo en silencio.  
-que crees que haya pasado con Phoebe y Gerald?-  
-tu que crees- respondió el  
-no creo que sea lo que piensas, Phoebe no quería del todo-  
-pero el si-  
-ves Arnoldo, como eres de mal pensado-  
-no soy yo!, fue lo que me dijo Gerald!- se defendió  
-si claro, yo creo que si mucho se dieron unos cuantos besos, no digo que muy inocentes pero, de ahí no paso-  
-crees?-  
-segurísima-  
-tanto como para apostar?-  
-pensé que no te gustaban las apuestas-  
-no me gustan, pero estoy seguro que ganare esta y necesito el premio-  
-mmm… esta bien, que apostaremos?-  
-pide tu primero-  
-creo que lo que yo quiero no puedo pedirlo, así que pide tu-  
-yo creo que deberías intentar, tal vez si puedes-  
-no, no me atrevo, pide tu-  
-quiero que seas mi novia formal- ella quedo en estado de Shock era como si le hubiera leído le mente, y era extraño el giro que había tomado la conversación- eso es un si?- Ella se lanzo sobre el.

Rato después se encontraban en el cuarto de el, que ya estaba un poco más decente, acurrucados el uno contra el otro, era hora de dormir, el podría haber tomado ventaja pero no lo hizo, esperaría, por que aun que ya había esperado mucho, todo llega a su momento, y estaba totalmente seguro que si su corazón ya le pertenecía, tendría tiempo suficiente para tomar todo de ella a su tiempo.


	11. Epilogo

Cap. 11  
-Epilogo

…:::…:::…:::…:::…:::

Hace años que no escribía, menos no en un diario, lo ultimo que escribí fue la carta para Arnold hace 6 años, cuando apenas empezaba la secundaria, fue tanta la decepción que sentí, de oír mis palabras de amor para el hacía otra persona, que deje de hacerlo, ahora que nos hemos graduado de la preparatoria y que estamos en el segundo mes de la universidad, mi novio me regalo sin ninguna razón aparente un diario, lo más probable es que quiera que se lo muestre después, pues que espere sentado, no por que haya leído en primaria mi cuadernillo rosa por accidente, dejare que lea este.

Pero bueno, empezare por contar algunas cosas que seguro querré recordar en muchos años.  
Primero después de esa noche de lluvia en casa de Arnold, empezamos una relación formal, y no fue por la apuesta que hicimos, que por cierto perdí, sino por que nos amábamos desde hace mucho.

También siguiendo con lo anterior, lo de la apuesta sobre Phoebe y Gerald, pues si paso lo que según mi amiga no quería que pasara, ahora Phoebe tiene 2 meses y medio de embarazo, en cuanto el cabeza de cepillo se entero, corrió desesperado sin rumbo fijo, pensamos que había huido… regreso después de 2 horas con un anillo, listo y dispuesto para casarse en ese mismo instante, Phoebe casi se desmalla de la impresión. Cuando les contaron a sus respectivos padres, los de Gerald se sorprendieron y dijeron que tenia una responsabilidad muy grande y se ofrecieron para ir con el a pedir la mano de Phoebe, en cuanto a los papas de mi amiga, bueno… ellos si se desmallaron, en realidad solo su papá, cuando reacciono grito y vocifero contra el moreno. Al final tuvo que aceptar que seria abuelo, pero no permitió que se casaran, no hasta que Gerald haya terminado la universidad y tenga un buen empleo, los dos aceptaron eso, aun así Geraldo siempre esta muy pendiente de Phoe's y esta en un trabajo de medio tiempo ahorrando para cuando el bebé nazca, se les ve muy felices juntos. Por cierto los dos oyen canciones de Barney y se ponen rojos a más no poder, incluso Arnold y yo después de lo que paso cantábamos para molestarlos, merecido se lo tienen por dejarnos afuera.

Ambos (Phoebe y Gerald) estudian en una universidad de Hilwood, ella Química Farmacéutica y el Administración de empresas, aun que Gerald ya recibió más de dos ofertas para hacerse profesional en el básquet, decidió que primero terminaría la universidad.

Arnold también empezó a trabajar al mismo tiempo que Gerald, de medio tiempo pero el para otra causa; faltaban 2 días para la graduación, y un día me llevo junto al lago y me dijo que quería que todos mis sueños se realizaran no importaba donde fueran, el me seguiría sin pensarlo, en ese entonces ya sabíamos a que universidad iríamos, yo había sido aceptada en una de Boston para estudiar Literatura y letras, el aprobó para una universidad de New Jersey, entonces soltó la bomba y lo pondré exactamente como paso :  
-Helga yo no quiero separarme de ti, buscare la forma de ir contigo, pero para poder estar juntos desde ahora, por favor, cásate conmigo… después de la ceremonia de graduación-  
Yo me quede con cara "¿Qué?", y le dije que no importaba si nos casábamos hoy, el día de la graduación, en un mes o en un año, siempre estaríamos juntos, así que decidimos que lo mejor era esperar, investigamos y encontramos que a la universidad donde el iba también tenían la carrera que yo quería, así que ahora yo soy la que esta arreglando los tramites de transferencia hacia la universidad de New Jersey, que si no me fallan las cuentas, en dos semanas más estaré ya tomando clase allá, el ya tiene todo listo para recibirme en su apartamento, aun que no creo que pase nada interesante, hasta la boda civil que será dentro de un mes, la ceremonia religiosa será hasta las vacaciones Navideñas en Hilwood por supuesto.  
Arnold el correcto, no me ha tocado ni un pelo, por lo menos intencionalmente (por parte de el, por parte mía si) quiere que hagamos las cosas bien, en decir, nada de nada hasta el matrimonio, a veces es aburrido, sobre todo desde que nos vemos solo los fines de semana y todo el amor desborda, pero el se controla, en parte agradezco que quiera ser así de caballero conmigo, eso demuestra que me ama de verdad, pero otras me desespera, es frustrante que vaya a visitarme, yo provocarlo y que el se tape los ojos, Arnoldo a veces es muy idiota.  
(Y si estas leyendo esto a mis espaldas Arnoldo, primero te vas a ganar una paliza, por meter tus narices donde no te llaman, y segundo si no nos hemos casado, más te vale dejarte de hacer el idiota y responder como un hombre a mis esfuerzos, y si ya estamos casados… bueno, tienes una buena excusa para ir por mi en este momento).

Arnold cierra el diario con una sonrisa en su rostro Helga puede ser tan ocurrente, hace apenas ayer que llego y lo primero que hizo apenas no la tuvo en frente fue buscar el diario que le había regalado, haber si ya había algo escrito, y si lo encontró entre las cosas que todavía no están desempacadas, ahora que lo tiene en sus manos, y que sabe lo que ella quiere…  
-Cabeza de Balón, dejo de salir el agua caliente…- dice ella mientras sale del baño solo en toalla, como aquella vez en su casa- y que haces con mi diario, Melenudo estas en problemas!- el se acerca a ella y Helga…. Le da una sonora cachetada  
-pero …-  
-hasta te lo escribí Arnoldo-  
-bien ahora me toca a mi cumplir- dice el tomándola por la cintura, desapareciendo dentro del baño, al parecer ya no necesitaran el agua caliente.

FIN

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0  
Notas de la autora

Por fin lo termine! No puedo creerlo.  
esto es todo un logrooo  
estoy muy contenta.

Muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí y ojala les haya gustado.  
besos y abrazos a todos!  
hasta la próxima!  
bye bye!  
ato0o_Miiya


End file.
